Hi let me introduce myself
by vamp-gurl101 xx
Summary: What if edward never came back but when he took bella into the wood she fought back, well here she is 150 years later and moving back to forks with her maker best friend and sister who is it ?who is hiding in forks,also whats this  game people talk about
1. My story

Hi let me introduce myself, I'm Bella Marie Swan and 150 years ago I was in love I thought we were going to be together forever well what a scam that was Edward Cullen never loved me neither did hi family my best friend my brother my second parents they all left and left me in the forest for Victoria to find me. This is my story.

_Edward was waiting for me outside my house when I arrived back from school, he had been very distant since my birthday it wasn't Jaspers fault it was my own I was stupid enough to bloody cut my self on a present I mean who does that ! I walked up to Edward and he asked me to take a walk with him, I could tell something was up with the pain and other emotions hiding behind his eyes._

"_Bella we're leaving." He whispered, my brain went into shock mode,_

"_What do you mean your leaving, is this because of what happened the other day EDWARD THAT WAS NOTHING!" I all but yelled, Edward looked taken back a second before composing himself and saying,_

"_Your right that was nothing Bella, but hey that was to be expected." I was really confused_

"_Then why the fuck are you leaving Edward, you know I can't live without you and your just gonna bloody take of just take me with you please?" I whispered the last part hoping that he would say yes with any hope I had left._

"_Bella I. Don't. Want. You. To. Come." His words hit me like a ton of bricks I was in pain it felt like my heart had just been ripped out my chest but I didn't let that show instead I let lose._

"_Ha that's fucking rich Edward you really are a twat you know, go on leave take your fucking prude arse and family with you. I HATE YOU! i swear damn Edward you will live to regret this day for the rest of your life I mean that so go jut fucking well leave!" I shouted with venom on each word._

_Edward just stared at me Ha I bet he weren't expecting that the prude, "Fine, just promise me one thing don't do anything reckless for Charlie's sake." _

_I let out a evil laugh, "Edward babe," I said sarcastically, "go take that promise and shove it where the sun don't shine, infact I think I fancy going cliff diving or maybe get on the back of some random physco's motorbike." I laughed evilly. With that he gave me a pained look and vanished. And that's when I went numb._

_I just wondered after that I then ended up in our I mean his meadow I sat smack bang centre of it and just let myself go blank that's when she came my best friend my saviour._

"_Victoria," I whispered, she laughed and said, "oh look what we have here this will make my job easier, where's Edward you're his pet I want to make him hurt." I let out an evil laugh and stood up Victoria looked at me confused so I spoke,_

"_Well that make two of us then." She looked at me to see if there was any hint of bluff in my eyes before she appeared right in front of me a said, "Your not joking are you?" I shook my head, "Huh now I'm intrigued what happened." So I told her word for word of what happened while I watched her face go from shock to compassion to pure rage, "HE WILL PAY." Victoria spat before he looked at me and said ,"Bella how would you like to become a vampire and get a little payback on Eddie boy." She smirked evilly _

_I ran the idea through my mind this was the one thing Edward never wanted so hell yes! ,"Vic we have a deal." I held out my hand and she shook before she bit my neck. I was sent into a 3 day blackness of pain and anger._

So here I am 150 years later living with Victoria and kindof happy oh and let me tell you I love being I vamp I have amazing powers that's for sure, I can control the elements and I can turn myself invisible I'm also a physical and mental shield oh and this is the second best part I can make people feel like their brains on fire. But there's another cool thing after Vic changed me she had a mini change as well weird huh so we have a unique bond that's for sure we can speak to each other through our minds to which is clearly the best. Tomorrow we will be heading back to forks my home town. With a bit of look Edward won't be there see me and Vic are still coming up with a plan so one day we will go looking for him we'll see what happens. *cue evil laugh* But please dont let me still be in love with him.

**_So what do you think yay or nay review and let me know_**


	2. A fresh start

"Bella Marie Swan Nomad, get your sorry ass down here down you don't want to be late on our first day!" Vic shouted from downstairs. I was currently standing in my room applying the last of my make up and let me say this I looked HOT my fashion has changed a lot over the years, thanks to Vic. I was wearing black leather skinny's with black biker boots dark grey tight tank top, and a black leather biker jacket with my jewel studded belts (3 actually) and my sister necklace. My make up with done with dark smoky eyes that made my shocking blue eyes pop (yes I have blue eyes I have no clue why but so does Vic) with a light pink lip gloss.

I made my way downstairs grabbed my bag while greeted with

"Damn girl you look HOT." Vic said eyes wide, I giggled.

"Thanks Vic you look pretty stunning as well if I do say so myself," I said with a wink. Vic was dressed in a black leather mini skirt with fish net tights, black biker boots, a blue tank top and black biker jacket. Her make up done the same as mine we are sisters after all. She gave a twirl; we laughed grabbed our bags and walked out our front doors greeted by our motorbikes! Mine was black and Vic's was red. We hoped on and made our way to Forks high school.

All eyes were on us as we entered the school car park, some things never change. We parked up next to a Porsche hopped of our bikes took and took of our helmets. Making our hair sway like in the movies. Me and Vic linked arms and looked all around car park met by open mouths from the boys and death glares from the girls. I laughed until Vic said the words I never wanted to hear.

"Their here," She whispered to low for anyone to hear. I let a low growl and looked until I saw a Volvo still the same and their they were the Cullen's. They looked at us shocked I could hear them growling from across the ground. So I gave them a smug look and waved laughing same with Vic I could of swore I saw Edward's face show pain but I dismissed the thought he left you remember.

So we walked away like they did all those years ago, and went to reception.

"Um hey we're the swan-Nomad sisters can we have our timetables please." I said giving the old lady a sweat smile her heart stuttered for a sec ad she gave us our timetables.

"Here you go dears, have a good day and please ask your teachers to sign the slip at the end of class."

"Thanks and don't worry we will." Me and Vic said at the same time. (We tend to do that a lot).

"What lessons have you got sis." Vic asked I heard a growl from down the hall, Cullen's I rolled my eyes and gave them the finger while we laughed that their faces.

"Um I have History 1st, English 2nd, Maths 3rd, Music 4th and Bio 5th what about you Vicky?"

"Right I have History same as you," We squealed, "then maths 2nd, English 3rd, Music 4th and Chemistry 5th."

"Well at least we have 2 classes the same." I smiled. The bell rang and we made our way to class.

We walked in slightly late, hey what can we say a mini mike was in the way.

"Hey we're new, we're the swan-Nomad sisters," Vic smiled sweetly.

"Oh yes I remember fantastic well why don't you tell the class a little about your self's and take the seats on the table at the back with Jasper Cullen and Rosalie Cullen." Miss Woolman said kindly.

"Well I guess I'll go first I'm Victoria Swan-Nomad and from Florida, I don't like to be messed with and very protective of my family." Vic said while saying the last part looking directly at the Cullen's.

"Hey I'm Bella Marie Swan-Nomad; I'm from Florida to obvs," a few students laughed at this, "Um we came here for a fresh start but some things never stay fresh," I added a little to much acid into the last part and heard Jasper and Rosalie grimace. We walked over to our new table sat down and glared and both of them.


	3. Edward Cullen

"B b bella is that really you?" Jasper stuttered, wide eyes.

I ignored them and looked as if I was paying attention to what the teacher was saying, Vic let out a low chuckle while Rosalie hissed,

"What the fuck are you doing here Victoria," That's when I nearly lost me cool, I knew Jasper had felt it because he grimaced _Bella calm the fuck down we'll deal with them later don't worry, _I smirked and replied back in my head _Fine Vic but I want to make them hurt like they hurt me. _ She smiled and we did our secret hand shake.

"Look Rosalie, "I spat, "We will fuck deal with this later because I have got a lot of shit that I need to get of my chest." I leaned in closer and heard Jasper growl, "Oh and one more thing say another word to my sister Bitch and you will fucking pay," I smirked evilly leaning back in my chair. _You go girl. _Vic said into my head. Rosalie and Jasper both looked shocked. They have a lot to learn about me now.

The rest of the lesson went by in an awkward silence. Just as Jasper was about to save something the bell rang and I was out the door a little to fast but at that moment I didn't care I just had to get out of there, Vic followed a second after saying, "Bella are you alright, do you want to go home?" I saw Jasper being pulled away by Rosalie and heard her whispering, "Jaz leave her alone we'll get our answers soon." I laughed

"Don't worry Vic I'm fine anyway I want to show them the new Bella,"

"Damn right, sis well ill see you at lunch,"

"Yeah see yah hun," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek, earning a few lustful looks from nearby boys, I smiled and walked of to English. The day passed in a blur and next thing I knew it was Music. I had Emmett in my English but he sat at the back, although I was very close to taking of his head with all the notes that he kept throwing at me. Maths was Easy and Alice and Rosalie were in there to but I never made eye contact.

I was really looking forward to Music because it was the one place that I could really express myself with my music.

I walked into the class room and got the scent of the man that broke my heart and he was looking at me with a pain expression, it very nearly broke my heart and when I mean nearly I mean about 35% maybe I didn't give any sign of emotion in my eyes wait till he hears my music *laughs evilly*

"Hey I'm the new girl Bella Swan-Nomad," Edward winced/growled at the last part but I kind of accidently on purpose made his brain hurt a tiny tiny bit.

"Of course I have heard amazing things about you is it true you play piano, violin and guitar plus have an amazing voice?" I must admit I was feeling a bit big headed.

"Yep it's true well I wouldn't say an amazing voice but it's not bad miss?"

"Oh of course you can call me Elena, please take a seat next to Edward." Shit how did I know that was coming.

So I did my feature catwalk strut with my head held high towards the back of the class next to Edward, it took me years to be able to say his name after the change without it hurting to much. _Hey Vic guess who's in my Music class, what song should I sing to make him hurt oh and speaking of hurt I kind of maybe accidently made his brain hurt and tiny bit ahaa. _I sat down next to Edward while he stared at me I didn't take notice though I was to busy talking to vic through my mind and listening to what Elena was saying. _OMG really Bells I'm so proud and the song I'm thinking is Everybody's fool that should make him hurt lav ya. _Of course how could I forget that song I wrote it a few months after I have been changed. _Okay Vic thanks see you at lunch luv ya to. _

I was in my own little word that I didn't see or hear Edward trying to talk to me well until he fucking pinched me!

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I hissed looking Edward straight in the eye a small part of me wanting to get lost in them forever but once again only about 35% maybe.

"Sorry you were spaced out, Bella is that really you?" He asked a dot of hope in his eyes, I chuckled darkly.

"No shit Sherlock you ain't got any brighter over the years have you. I still remember what I said Edward _I__ HATE YOU! I swear damn Edward you will live to regret this day for the rest of your life. _Tell me Edward did it really hurt that much." I stared right into his black eyes he hadn't hunted for a while I didn't care all that much I could tell Edward was getting lost in my eyes I called it 'Dazzled' back then.

"Why are your eyes blue Bella," He whispered he was trying to get closer to my face but I refused to let him instead I turned my head and looked at Elena and said, "I don't have a fucking clue Edward and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. You left me alone in the forest Edward and now you expect me to take you back with open arms. Don't. Fucking. Think. So!" I spat just as Elena said the words.

"Bella would you like to come up and sing for us," she asked hopefully

"Of course I would," I smiled sweetly at her. Elena beamed and gestured for me to come up to the front. So I grabbed my backup music I recorded from my bag and headed up to the front grabbing a guitar on my way.

"Elena I recorded myself a backing type track do you mind if play that, whilst playing the guitar."

"Of course I don't mind go head." I smiled and got sorted I made sure the guitar was in tune put the cd in the player and said, "Hey guys this is a song I wrote a while back when I was going through a tough time, it's called everybody's fool." Edward knew instantly that it was about him because I saw him stiffen up in his seat._Vic I'm starting get a crowd outside the music room MAKE SURE ALL CULLENS ARE THERE PLEASE ! ._

So I pressed play and looked directly at Edward, and started to sing.

perfect by nature  
icons of self-indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide?  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool.

I finished the song and looked at everyone staring at me with open mouths I couldn't stifle the giggle that came out my mouth. The class and the crowd outside erupted into loud cheers and that was amazing blah blah. Edward walked out the room with his family that all looked like they were about to burst into tears I didn't notice though.

"Bella that was amazing really you could feel the power and emotion from it."

"Thanks Elena it was nothing really."

"Bella that was not nothing that was amazing I have never heard someone sing like that before believe me and I have heard a lot." She chuckled to herself.

"Well thanks again Elena see you tomorrow I think I need to see my sister."

"Yes of course see you tomorrow bella." And with that I walked out the room feeling very smug with myself.

I walked out the room only to be grabbed in a bone crushing hug.

"Bella you bitch you were fantastic I'm not joking the Cullen's looked like they were gonna cry even the big one god your brilliant." I had to laugh at that

"Come on Vic lets go to the canteen," We made our way to the canteen I had a slight bad feeling about this.

_**Review please guys thanks**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Noo!

We walked into the canteen like a pair of catwalk runway models, while the boys were drooling, we could hear them saying to them self's , Damn id tap that, and those bitches are fucking hot. Some people these days are seriously sick but me and Vic still laughed.

I looked up and there they were the Cullen's on the same table as all those years ago. I whispered I Vic's ear to low for the Cullen's to hear, "Hey I have a few things I need to sort out but don't worry I'll be back later okay,"

"Fine you go sort it out I'll stay here but don't forget to get your ass back hear okay hooker." She smirked, because now she had all of the Cullen's attention. I groaned to carry on with the act. I said then kissing Vic a kiss on the I walked out the door and immediately I knew I was being followed so I decided to have some fun with this one I ran as fast as I could which was pretty fast and ran to his meadow.

I sat down in the middle of the grass and waited. I heard him gasp at the sight of me, not that I didn't blame him I would have gasped myself. I suddenly felt cool arms around my waist, and instantly melted into his body I whipped myself around and kissed him passionately on the lips he was shocked at first but instantly responded trying to take control of the kiss, that's when I changed. I changed into a hideous creature, warts over every part of my body, my brown locks dreadlocked but my eyes dead. I pushed Edward onto the ground and he struggled against me to get up shouting, "What are you and what have you don't to Bella?"

That's when I laughed and gave up, I stepped out of the forest and watched as my illusion and Edward whipped their heads round to look at me. ***How many people actually thought it was Bella. Ahaa***

"B, b Bella is that really you then who's…?" I clapped my hands and made the illusion disappear Edward got up of the ground I couldn't control my laughter finally I composed myself and walked up to Edward and said, "Oh Edward you don't really think I'd let you back with open arms did you." I asked hands on my hips. Edward looked at me in shock so then I realised my physical shield and let his family back in the clearing.

"Edward are you okay I saw that thing, Omg what was that" Alice rushed out followed by similar response from the family.

"Where were you?" Edward asked tight lipped to his family, that's where I laughed again.

"There was something fucking blocking us we could bloody well get to you!" Rosalie screeched.

"Um guys you really have got dumb over the year haven't you." They all looked at me dumbstruck feeling smug I imagined myself a chair a sat down they all gasped.

"T, t that was you." Edward stuttered out, I shrugged. Emmett speaking for the first time said, "Bella what are your powers?"

I stood up and made the chair vanish, "Two of which you already know, three maybe if someone's not dumb enough to figure it out."

"So you're a physical shield and an illusionist, with something else?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty much," I said with an evil smile.

"BELLA WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH VICORIA?" Alice shouted, as soon as the words left her lips she knew she had said the wrong thing, I could my blood slowly start to boil and my eyes turn a dangerously dark,

"Bella, calm down please," Jasper begged. I laughed evilly the sky above me was turning, the ground was starting to shake, and the Cullen's were slowly trying to back away from me.

"Oh no you fucking don't." I spat with one flick of my hand their feet had been frozen to the ground and there was a small ring of fire surrounding them.

They were scared shitless, "Bella please don't do this we're sorry Alice didn't mean what she I said." Normally that would have stopped me, to look at a once mothers pain filled eyes could of make my dead heart beat. But no I was to far gone for that.

"Ha don't make me fucking laugh," I hissed sinking into a crouch, "you all left me. Alone. Now why was that? Edward I fucking loved you, and you knew that and yet you still left me!" I screeched circling them. I was so pissed; my emotions were all over the place I could tell because his face was twisted with all the emotions.

"Bella please stop. I lied I had to." Edward cried out. Now that had shocked me. I stood up from my crouch and everything around me seemed to calm down not a lot but less than what it was. Everyone's face visibly relaxed.

"Bella please let us move." Edward begged, so I gave them what they wanted I stopped my powers completely.

"EDWARD NOOO!" the whole family cried out. I smirked. Edward came rushing towards me vampire speed. I waited till he was 3 feet away from me before I made his brain hurt. I powers went up full force. Edward crashed to the floor. His family frozen to the ground. I couldn't control myself.

"Edward," I whispered, "Did you really think I would take you back with open arms?" His faced was scrunched up in pain. My powers were out of control. No I was. Jasper fell to his knees as he felt what I was going through but I couldn't stop.

"BELLA STOP NOW!" finally Vic was here she could always help me. She appeared right in front of me but my gaze never left Edward.

"Bella, bella please you have to stop this, they are still your family. Bella before you do something stupid." Vic begged I'd only seen her one time before like this and that didn't end well.

I turned my gaze to Vic, "I can't I fucking control it!." I screeched. That was it. My powers cut of. Edward stopped screaming. His family was at his side in an instant family. Jasper looked at me. Vic looked at me.

All at once they screamed, "No!" That's when they hit me. My powers were turning against me, My body was on fire I screamed out in pain. I was on fire. I couldn't see anything I was trapped inside my own body and the pain was killing me from the inside out.

Victoria POV

Jasper looked at Bella. I looked at Bella. She knew, no this couldn't happen again. I won't lose her, "No!" I and Jasper screamed out. I caught her just in time.

"Bella, bella please no I won't lose you again please bella you have to get through this!" I sobbed. The Cullen's were around her I once.

"No go away don't you fucking touch her, this is your entire fault because of you I might lose her!" I screamed they backed away. Well all expect Jasper.

"Victoria please let me help I can feel what she's going through and its not pretty please just let us help her." Jasper looked at me and placed a soft hand on my shoulder. My eyes were burning with tears that would never shed. I nodded my head tightly. Edward was at my side instantly asking if he could take bella and all I could do was nod. I felt him take bella away but I was numb. Esme had picked me up she was really was like a mother.

We arrived at the Cullen house in no time. Bella was taken to Edward's room so Carlisle could keep an eye on her Edward never left her side. He really did love her. Arsehole.

Alice had managed to drag him downstairs where we were all gathered. I knew what they wanted but I weren't going to give them the answer.

"Victoria what's happened to bella." Carlisle asked, you could see the worry and pain in his face.

I laughed. "You can't honestly expect me to answer that do you?" Edward instantly had me around the neck pinned up against the wall.

"I am not in the mood to play these silly little games Victoria, the love of my life is up there and I don't know whether she's going to make it or not" he spat in my face. I laughed again got out of his grip easily and pinned him against the wall more painfully he grunted out in pain.

"No stay back Edward has to hear this." I heard Jasper say. I liked him he was the only decent one.

"Edward." I said sweetly, "if you loved her you would never of fucking left her. After you left she went to the meadow that's where I found her, in pain I went there to kill her." He tried to get of the wall but I pressed him down further. "Oh no you don't, but then she told me what you did to her, left her in the woods alone, but yet she fought back didn't she Edward. That's when I realised the bond us two shared." I heard gasps all around but I wasn't going to tell them that bit yet. "That's when I turned her." Edward growled, "we agreed that we would find you and make you life hell. You don't love her like you used to Edward you say you do." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "oh and she will wake up but when she does don't expect it to be the same bella you loved, the last time she went through this it wasn't her. She was a shell a broken mess." Edward slumped in defeat I let go and started backing away. "Who knows whether she's going to be the same after this one?" I whispered.

The room was silent, I knew I'd said to much because I slid down to the floor I sobbed silently, id never looked this vulnerable before and I didn't like it.

I felt solid cool arms go around me I laughed emptily to myself. The room broke out in gasps.

"Bella."


	5. HELP

**Hey guy,, I'm really sorry about this but I need a few ideas please so if you can inbox me with any ideas where this story can lead to ect please please please inbox me thanks ! :D xx **


	6. Game on :D

**Thanks to everyone who gave me some ideas, you guys are amazing, so here's the new chapter hope you enjoy and so so so sorry that it took a few days to update. Oh and btw I do not own TWILIGHT pft I wish grr**

**Bella's POV**

Why me why me I keep saying to myself, only once before this had happened I had woken up and Victoria was a broken mess, well she looked like she was anyway but then I realised it was me that was different not the same. I don't know why but it about killed Vic trying to get me back to normal. I try and try to forget that day but I never can its like it's imprinted on my memory or something.

The one thing you can never forget though is the pain. It's inescapable. You know when we change we say it's the worst pain ever well every vampire is wrong this is worst, last time the pain was about 5x worst than the change but this has gotta be over 1000x stronger every part of me is screaming out in pain. My whole body is on fire, its like if you put together, fire, venom and Jane's pain power all in one and you know you can't escape it.

It felt like forever before I finally started to get the feeling back in my body but still the pain was there, no the pain has always been there hiding waiting for its next attack. No I can't think of the pain right now, I have to make it through this as the same Bella I was for Vikki because there is no way in hell that we can go through that again. To help get me through the pain I have to think of the good memories. Vic she's my survivor without her my life would have been dead, I love her I really do, she my sister my best friend my rock. Thinking of all these happy thoughts I can finally hear, I few more minutes you can make it through this.

The pain stopped. YES! Finally I took a deep breath a sat up. I knew the room instantly. Edward. It hadn't changed at all over the years the same everywhere, what surprised me the most was the picture on his bedside table. It was the one taken on my birthday all those years ago. He had taken it. The fucking nerve. HOW DARE HE! He told me he didn't want me then he goes and takes my things oh I was fuming. No I can't lose control like that again. I can't risk it. WAIT. I feel normal I turned and ran into Edward's bathroom to look in the mirror, I hadn't looked pretty last time, but now WOW I looked stunning my eyes had turned into a violet colour with flicks of electric blue, my hair had more volume to it and highlights, my legs had also become slightly longer. How was this possible? I know it's because I'm a freak, yep that pretty much sums it up. I wonder if Vic's changed. VIC WHERE IS SHE.

As soon as I thought it I heard a crash downstairs and Edward's voice full of venom. Oh fan-fucking-tasic just what I need if I want to stay calm. Grrr.

I decided to listen in on the convocation downstairs, so I sat on the top of the stairs where I could hear everything and see quite a bit.

"I am not in the mood to play these silly little games Victoria, the love of my life is up there and I don't know whether she's going to make it or not" HOW DARE HE FUCKING THEATERN HER! Calm Bella calm he can take care of herself. I saw Jasper look up at me, so I sent him a signal to hush up he nodded and looked back at the scene before him. Vic had managed to get out of Edwards grip and pin him against the wall I heard him grunt in pain. Ha the basterd he deserved it. I saw the Cullen's tense and getting ready to spring to help Edward; I automatically tensed to ready to help my sister.

"No stay back Edward has to hear this." I heard Jasper say. That's it go Jasper I relaxed a little but only a tiny amount, I could see where this was going and I didn't like it one bit.

"Edward." Vic said sweetly oh no please Vic don't say anything stupid, "if you loved her you would never of fucking left her. After you left she went to the meadow that's where I found her, in pain I went there to kill her." I saw him trying to get of the wall but Vic pressed him down further. "Oh no you don't, but then she told me what you did to her, left her in the woods alone, but yet she fought back didn't she Edward. That's when I realised the bond us two shared." I smiled to myself we really did have a bond I heard gasps all around the room. SHIT. Vic best not say anything, "That's when I turned her." Edward growled, fucking prude, "we agreed that we would find you and make you life hell. You don't love her like you used to Edward you say you do." Vic's voice became softer she may hate Edward more than I do but this affected her way more than the Cullen's would ever know, "oh and she will wake up but when she does don't expect it to be the same bella you loved, the last time she went through this it wasn't her. She was a shell a broken mess." VIC WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND SAY THAT! Edward slumped in defeat Vic let go and started backing away. "Who knows whether she's going to be the same after this one?" she whispered. Vic was so vulnerable right now she looked worst than ever she backed away from Edward and slid to the floor sobbing quietly to herself.

That was it I couldn't bare to see my sister like that, it just wasn't right so I ran down the stairs and picked Vic up in my arms, she needed someone to lean on right now I that person was me. I heard her chuckle emptily to herself, it didn't sound right then she whispered, "Bella." The Cullen's all gasped.

I didn't pay attention to that all in knew was that my sister needed me she was in pain, I had to fix that. I could get the Cullen's back later.

"Shhh Vic it's alright I'm here now aren't I. Still the same old Bella." I whispered. Her sobs lessened but were still there.

_I thought I'd lost you again Bella. _How could she think that I would never leave her.

_Vic I would never leave you again, last time was a mistake never to happen like that again but I'm still the same now and I don't know about you but I'm hungry for revenge from what they did to me. _I smirked to myself, I felt the stares of the Cullen's on us, but I didn't care, all I wanted was for Vic to cheer up. I saw her smile to.

_I know you wouldn't but it still scares me to think that, anyways I'm liking this plan of yours but I know how to make it even better. _I laughed out loud, ignoring the confused looks on the Cullen's faces, "You know what Vic you're on." I smirked. She got of my lap, we stood up and did our amazing friendship sister handshake. Cos we're cool.

_Good good but no Jasper I like him he's the only one I like though. _I smiled, I knew those two would get along I nodded my head and waited for Vic to notice in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"OMG BELLA WHAT'S WITH YOUR HAIR AND EYES!" she yelled, I had to laugh at that it took her long enough.

"Christ Vic took you long enough, I to be fair I don't know but hey it looks good huh?" I joked.

"Amazing I want it. God it's so unfair." Vic did her classic Kevin moment I burst out laughing again ***how many people have seen that film 'Kevin and Perry go large', it's AMAZING!***

"Ha Vic you do make me laugh." I said with a great big grin on my face. I heard a cough that I instantly knew to be Emmett's my smile instantly faded. Vic saw and took my hand a reminder that I had to keep calm. Yeah right.

"So don't we get to know the joke?" Emmett asked, I smirked always wishful thinking with him.

"No sorry Emmett private joke." His face mocked hurt so I and Vic just rolled our eyes.

"Bella why are your eyes purple with blue in them now?" I heard Alice ask I knew Carlisle was dying to ask me that as well. I looked at Alice and shrugged my shoulders, "Alice I have no clue why my eyes and hair have changed, it's probably because I'm a freak." I laughed. I saw the corner of Alice's mouth turn up into a mini grin. She never changes either. Carlisle looked excited no surprises there another mystery for him to figure out. Well there was no was he was going to find out mine and Vic's story in the process and that was a fact!

"Edward don't," I heard Jasper, and Alice warn. He never learns does he? Vic let go of my hand and took a step back, because she knew what was happening. Edward came running over to me and wrapped me in his arms like old times, I remembered how I had once felt so safe and at home in these arms, he lessened his grip but didn't remove his arms from my waist, "Bella don't you ever do that to me again, you hear I was so scared I was going to lose you again." I stared into his liquid topaz eyes; his gaze was so intense all I could do was nod. Edward started to lower his head and I felt mine do so to. We were so close to touching lips, before Edward screamed out in pain.

"Edward must we go through this again," I asked sweetly, he fell to the floor in pain removing me from his grip I smirked to myself. I kneeled down on the floor and watched as Edward gripped his hair in pain. I stopped the pain and heard him sigh in relief. "Do you really expect me to take you back with a snap of your fingers no I won't. I WAS UPSATIRS JUST 10 MINUTES AGO BECAUSE OF YOU IN SO MUCH PAIN IT WAS UNTRUE, IT'S HORRIBLE YOU KNOW THINK OF THE PAIN I JUST CAUSED YOU ON YOUR BRAIN TIMES THAT BY 1000 THAT'S NEARLY THE PAIN I WAS IN." I yelled I could feel myself slipping again but I wasn't going to let my powers take control again. I stood up of the floor turned to Carlisle and said, "Thank you for trying to help me it really was kind of you." I gave him a small smile.

"Your welcome Bella, I couldn't bear to see you in pain." I grimaced even though I knew that he had left to I couldn't help but love them still after all they still were like my mum and dad.

I started to feel a bit weak I knew it was because I hadn't fed in a while.

"Vic I'm going on a hunt you in?" I asked even though I knew she would. Vic wanted answers.

"Of course I am, and then we are going home because you need a change." She grinned.

"Fine, but I'm picking my own outfit." Two could play that game.

"Argh fine you win." Finally one where I won, I giggled and started to walk out of the house. Vic raced ahead so she was standing outside the house.

"Bella wait!" I heard Alice shout. I stopped and turned outside

"What Alice." I shouted,

"Are you coming round again?" The whole of the Cullen family were watching me. I looked at Vic and she looked at me, we nodded to each other, smiled and said, "Game on."


	7. Damon!

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, I've had a load of homework then I couldn't think of any ideas so its finally here so enjoy oh and btw there's a bit of a twist ;). Oh and I do not own twilight damn.**

"_Are you coming round again?" The whole of the Cullen family were watching me. I looked at Vic and she looked at me, we nodded to each other, smiled and said, "Game on." _

Bella's POV

It's been a week since everything thing kicked off between me Vic and the Cullen's and changed again I'll tell you that I feel great I really do I feel alive and I haven't felt like that for a long time, and I hope and prey that it isn't because the Cullen's are back because that would ruin everything. You are probably thinking why would it? Well me and Vic are planning a game we love to do this from time to time and I'll get to that at a later date. But in the games it can be dangerous, fun and show ones true desires, we also get in a few other game members but once again ill get to that at a later date.

Vic has been quite distant these past few days but I have no clue why and it's really starting to piss me off, I have no idea if it's because of the change then she needs to get over it, I mean it's not like I asked for this. I just want things to go back to the way that they were. We were happy and no one dared to cross us because they knew we were the bitches of the town and that's how we liked it but now it feels like everything has changed.

"Bella are you ready hun," Vic called outside my door,

"Hang on a minute Vic, you can come in you know." She opened the door and walked in, taking a seat on my bed.

"Vic are you pissed at me for some reason?" I asked, a confused look appeared on her face before she composed it and answered, "Bella why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know why, I just thought you were because you have been really off with me and I want to fix it and go back to the way things were with us before all of this happened." I whispered. Vic at vampire speed rushed over to me and had me in a bone crushing hug.

"Bella I could never be mad at you how could you think that, I just thought that I had lost you is all and trust me I have a feeling that things are going to get pretty interesting." She finished with a wink.

Now I was the one confused, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Vic just laughed and said, "Don't worry Bella now come on lets get you looking hot because you are looking not so hot."

I smacked her playfully and said, "Fine, but hurry we don't need to be late to class."

That did it she was in a trance, mission Bella hotta ahaa. She was done in a matter of minutes she had got my newly turned eyes really pop with a dark Smokey effect but with a tiny hint of colour, my lips were just a normal colour but highlighted with them gloss, makeup wise I looked hot my hair was razor straight she had even managed to cut it I had a slashed bang and extra layers added to my hair giving it a dark edge. Outfit wise is always the best, I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top, black converse with a sliver studded belt and a sliver chain necklace all in all I looked very hot. With this thought I got a, "W.O.W now gurl if I were a boy I would date you." from Vic I rolled my eyes while she giggled.

"Come on Vic lets rock this town." With that we got our bags and that and made our way to Forks.

Once again when we arrived at school most eyes were on us including the Cullen's but hey I didn't care apparently there was some new meat in school and according to most girls he was sizzling hot. Vic was of her bike and at mine in an instant, "I didn't know there was a new boy in school, did you Vic?" I asked confused.

"Nope." She said popping in the 'p' I could tell she was hiding something it was apart of the bond but I let it slide I would find out later I always did.

"Come on Bella get of that god damned bike of yours." She laughed, I heard another laugh from across the car park I looked over but I couldn't see his face but I knew I knew him from somewhere, maybe I was just my mind playing tricks on me again I turned back to face Vic and she had a knowing look on her face.

"Whatever your planning Vic you know I'll find out sooner or later." I said whilst getting of my bike, earning a gasp from Edward ha take that Bitch.

"Oh I know you will and you'll love me when you do find out." With that we walked off to class. History passed in a blur and honestly I didn't pay attention once I already knew most of this stuff, 150 years you really have a lot of spare time on your hands you learn a few things. English and maths were once again boring but at break I couldn't find Vic anywhere, no I tell a lie I saw her once but she looked deep in conversation with the new kid once again I couldn't see his face what was with that kid Argh! The Cullen's had managed to be in every place that I was and it was really starting to bug me I couldn't even turn a corner and they were there Argh my life sucks. But they wont be wanting to follow me every where soon.

Anyway now it is my favourite class MUSIC, the only class I can let my true feelings come out, but the down side was that Edward was there to fantastic.

"Alright class get settled, today we are going to have a mini karaoke lesson," I few cheers erupted from around the class while Elena laughed, "but it will be done as duets, as a practice to find a person that suits your voice, because we will be doing a assessed project in pairs." Great I knew where this was going I could feel Edwards eyes on me and we both knew that we would get pared together.

"Alright Mike, Lucy your up." I must admit it was very funny watching some go up it was nearing the end of the lesson and me and Edward were the only ones that hadn't performed together yet. Well this was going to be so fun. NOT

"Alright last two, Edward and Bella your up." Grrr Elena was my least favourite teacher right now.

"Don't look so pissed Bella." Edward smirked in my ear I turned and glared at him, "Oh did Mr Goody two shoes just cuss oh dear what's the world coming to, come one lets get this shit over with." With that I stalked up to the front of the class with Edward hot on my tail

"Alright guys your song is It's all coming back to me now by Meat Loaf." Great well kill me now we grabbed the mic's and the music started. (_ITALIC BELLA-_** bold Edward. **Both normal**)**

**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window**  
_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever_

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I have ever made

**But when you touch me like this (touch me like this)  
And you hold me like that (hold me like that)  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this (touch you like this)  
And I hold you like that (hold you like that)  
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now**

_It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow-baby, baby!_

**If I kiss you like this **_**(kiss you like this)**_**  
And if you whisper like that **_**(whisper like that)**_**  
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me**

**If you want me like this (**_**if you want me like this)**_**  
And if you need me like that **_**(if you need me like that)**_**  
It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me  
**  
It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me _now..._****

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!  
**  
But if I touch you like this **_**(touch you like this)**_**  
And if you kiss me like that **_**(kiss me like that)**_**  
It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this **_**(touch me like this)**_**  
And if I kiss you like that **_**(kiss you like that)**_**  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me now**

_It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now_

_**There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again but they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow-baby, baby, baby!**_

**When you touch me like this **_**(touch me like this)  
**_**And when you hold me like that **_**(hold me like that)**_**  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me**

When you see me like this _**(see me like this)**_  
**And when I see you like that (**_**see you like that)**_**  
Then we see what we want to see-all coming back to me**

_The flesh and the fantasies-all coming back to me  
I can barley recall, but it's all coming back to me now...  
_  
**If you forgive me all this (**_**forgive me all this)**_**  
If I forgive you all that **_**(forgive you all that)**_**  
We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now  
**  
_It's all coming back to me now_  
**We forgive and forget**  
And it's all coming back to me now...

When the song was finished all eyes were on us. I hadn't realized how close we had actually got to each other our chests were touching, our eyes were connected. I hadn't even realized the class was cheering plus students from other classes had joined in with their phones recording us. Well that would be on utube this evening. Fantastic I pulled away from Edward and turned to face the class I noticed the new kid just starting to walk away from the class room, weird kid but where did I know him from.

I took my seat and so did Edward the class was still talking about the whole thing.

"Edward, Bella that was amazing I have never heard any pair sing like that together it was beautiful." If I was still human I would be blushing right now where as Edward was just sat in his seat smirking. Cocky twat.

"Thanks Elena." I said sweetly. Just as the bell rang just as I got out the class room Edward grabbed my arm and said, "Bella what was that?"

"What was what Edward I have no idea what you are talking about." I hissed pulling my arm out of his grip

"Cut the crap Bella, when we were singing don't say you didn't feel it because I know damn well that you felt it." I grimaced he was right I did feel it but we still had a game to play.

"Edward don't try and mess with things that don't need to be messed with, okay. You got what you wanted we're partners in Music lucky you but we are about to play a game so I suggest you watch your back." I hissed before stalking a walking towards the canteen

I walked into the canteen my eyes searching for Vic, I heard everyone saying **bella was amazing in class, I never knew she could sing like that, Edward and her must have had a thing to be able to sing like that together. **Great the past was coming up once again but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

"Bella over hear." I heard Vic shout and there she was with. DAMON!

"OMG DAMON IS THAT YOU?" I shouted. I ran maybe a little to fast into Damon but I really didn't care at that moment. I grabbed him into a bone crushing hug. I heard Edward growl as he walked into the canteen, I also felt Damon's arms slide them selves around my waist.

"Hey Bella good to see you to. How's my princess of Darkness these days?" Damon whispered into my ear, which then sent shivers down my spine, he really did know how to get to me.

Vic cleared her throat, "Well sorry to interrupt this little love feast but HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" Vic yelled. I laughed.

"Thank you thank you, so this is what you have been planning then," I grabbed Vic in a hug next.

"Why yes it is I had to be distant with you else you would have read my thoughts and found out so you know." She shrugged.

"Vic I love you, you are the most amazing sister ever!" I squealed. Damon chuckled and wrapped his arms over my shoulders.

"My I have missed this." He said, I laughed we now had the full attention of the canteen. But who cares.

"Err Bella trouble at 11o'clock." I turned around and saw the Cullen's making their way towards us. I felt Damon stiffen beside me, I placed a comforting hand on his chest that said calm down and he visibly relaxed under my touch. Vic grabbed my hand when the Cullen's reached our table.

"Hey Bella, Victoria" Alice called taking a seat next to us

"Hey Alice," Vic and I said sweetly. All the others took a seat at the table as well lucky we had a big table huh? Edward and Damon were giving each other death glares.

I cleared my throat and got Damon's attention he looked at me and smiled crookedly, "Guys this is Damon Salvatore a close and personal friend."

"He looks like more than a friend to me." I heard Edward hiss, Damon stiffened once again.

"Why would you care Edward? Why don't you piss of if it bovver you so much huh," That shut him up I smiled to myself while everyone introduced themselves. I could tell that Emmett was itching to wrestle Damon well Emmett didn't have a chance against Damon. He was amazingly strong.

"Oh Bella, Vic I forgot to tell you, Katherine is going to be coming down she heard about the erm Game."

"OMG!" Vic and I yelled, "How could you forget to tell us that, Omg everything is perfect now boy are we going to have some fun." We smirked as we had just said that whole sentence in perfect sink with each other. Yeah we could do that.

Damon laughed he was used to this but the Cullen's looked shocked.

"Who's Katherine?" Rosalie asked, well in the looks department Kat bets Rosalie hands down.

"Oh no one you need to worry about Rose." Vic laughed, "Yet." she added

Every single one of the Cullen's turned mad in an instance I knew they were struggling to keep control of them selves.

"Careful now you wouldn't want to lose control now would you." Damon smirked.

"You son of a bitch." Edward hissed.

Now it was my turn. "I told you it was game on so I think now its LET THE GAMES BEGIN." I got up from the table Damon and Vic followed but before we started walking I grabbed Damon and pulled him back to me and pulled his face down for a passionate kiss. Feeling that same shock run through my body I pulled away and smiled. Before walking out of the canteen, feeling like I could take on the world.

**Well what do you think, see I added Damon and Kat I told you there was going to be a twist *ahaa* So what do you think review and let me know please. Oh and BTW longest chapter yet YAY **

***cue happy dance :D * **

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Poll Damon or Edward?

**Heyya guys right I have a plan for how I wanna go with the story. (kind of) but I need you opinion on this so im gonna do a mini poll.**

**How do you think Bella should end up with?**

**Damon Salvatore**

**OR**

**Edward Cullen**

**Its your call guys so please please answer**

**oh and the next chapter should be up in a few days.**

**AND THE GAMES BEGIN**


	9. Where'd they go

**Hey guys so here it is the next chapter :D The results are in and let me tell you it was a really really really close call someone won by 1 vote so sorry if this isn't how you wanted it to go but you know. A/N if any of you have read 'The forbidden Game.' The games being played are kind of like that and for anyone who hasn't read it I suggest you read it because it's fantastic and Julian is damn fine ;) lol xx **

**PS I do not own twilight or vampire dairies trust me if I did I would have Edward, Damon and Emmett round my house right now ;) ahaa ENJOY !**

I couldn't face being in school any longer yes I felt like I was on top the world but I couldn't be bovverd to face anyone else today I knew that Damon was still stood in the canteen with his fingers touched to his lips and that all knowing smirk smacked on his face. But I also knew that Edward was being held in his seat by Emmett and Jasper, pain and anger waiting to be let out. While a part of me longed to make everything okay with Edward again, there was also the part of me saying 'ha take that you stupid mother fucking son of a bitch.' Victoria would be no good right now because if I asked her what I should do he would be like, "Pick Damon, Edward needs to know what he did to you and how you felt all those years ago, yes his situation was different but still he hurt you." Oh yeah I could see the on conversation in my head and it would not end well.

But then there was Damon Salvatore, his brother Stephen used to like me not in that way but as a mate and I liked him but then when we all started with the whole game thing he didn't like it one bit not that I didn't blame him a single bit, but Damon is brilliant in so many ways he's drop dead gorgeous, he has bright blue eyes lined with thick dark lashes, he's tall well built but not over the top like Emmett he's perfect basically he likes to call me his princess of Darkness. The first time we saw each other it was strange it wasn't normal, he liked to watch me and tease me but then I did the same to him but then the game started he had put me into his game and dark, beautiful game that tests everything that you love, hate and desire. This is why I and Damon are like we are but I'll tell you about this game later on.

I had somehow managed to get myself in to Edward's meadow being here brings back so many memories, new and old but then being here in the peaceful space it gives you time to think, about life, well un dead life in a way till loved Edward and always will but I don't think I'll be able to forgive him for what he did and Damon I really do love him to he completes me he helped me love again and be myself well the new me anyway but still, he I included in the Game he just doesn't know it yet in fact everyone is me included don't ask how it works all I can say at this moment is that its like the game me and Damon played all those years ago. A game that shows ones true desires. Ones love and ones hate but all those three together can be a painful and dangerous mix, as other Vampires have discovered. To some the game is really a game others a blessing and some life changing. I can't decide how the game ends only the paths and people playing that's all and that is what scares me the most.

Sad thinking time over, its time to set up and get involved, the teasing I believe comes first to lure in the victims.

"Hello Bella," a soft, yet mocking voice says from behind me. I stand from the ground but why turn around when I all ready know who's there.

"Hello. Long time no see, why don't you join me." I say in a equally mocking tone. We have a weird relationship. Suddenly their in front of me with that same smirk on that face.

"You know what Bella I think I might why don't you take a seat and we'll get down to business shall we." He/ She said taking a seat on the ground.

"And what makes you think that I need your help then." I say with me eyebrow arched. He/She laughed, "Oh Bella you never change do you darlin', of course you need my help I mean how are you going to set up this game of yours?" He/ She asked.

I smirked, "I do believe that I have mastered that part baby," I said with a wink, "I mean I do have Damon to help out now as well."

"Oh do you now, you always were a sneaky thing and how would you feel if Damon found out that you were planning on including him on this little game of yours." He/ She finished.

"You wouldn't dare." I laughed there was no way that I was going to lose this one.

"Oh yeah and what makes you think you can stop me huh, is innocent little Bella going to cry for help." He/ She smirked getting on his/ hers hands and knees right in front of my face letting his/ her sweet breath wrap around my face, I lifted my hand and brushed it gently down their face, "Oh babe, I do believe that I will stop you." I laughed evilly before I started to make the ground shake and form a ring of fire around us. I watched as their face turned into sheer panic.

"You little bitch; well I see you have been practising." He/ she said.

"Yeah I guess I have I guess I laughed."

"Okay bella I give you won just stop now because I really do not want to ruin this out fit because I do look hot." She laughed

I caved and made all the powers stop before she pounced on me and started tickling me. Yeah vampires do have tickle spots grr. I burst out laughing

"Okay okay, you proved your point im sorry." I squeaked out between bursts of laughs. She still didn't stop.

"Kat stop please." I pleaded/ screamed out. She laughed and got of me.

"Kat that was so not funny and just plain mean, plus you got grass stains on my top not really a wise move." I hissed playfully.

"Oh chill Bella you don't want to get wrinkles do you? As for the top I'll get you a new one babe." She laughed.

"Yay!" I squeaked as I pulled Kat in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay okay, I know I'm amazing but I really do have to go because someone is on there way to see you." he laughed with a wink before disappearing.

"Stupid teleporting vampire." I mumbled to myself. I heard a distant musical laugh in the trees. Bitch.

I sighed and laid back down on the grass I had a pretty good idea who was coming to look for me, well, to have some alone time but then it could be I other one. I laid still and closed my eyes just as the sun came out. I heard the foot steps slowly come to a stop and a low gasp. Yep I knew who that was but this time he was wise to keep his distance. Commencing phase one.

"You can come over you know. I don't bite. Much." I whispered keeping my eyes shut, he hesitated for a moment before coming over and sitting crossed legged by my side. I stayed where, still silent waiting for Edward to say the first word. But instead of saying something he brushed patterns on my arm with his cool fingers. And it felt nice; the familiar shock went through me and his I guess because I sensed his smirk. But this shock was different to the one I get from Damon I don't know how but it is and it feels good. He got higher and high up my arm and I couldn't help but sigh and purr in happiness. Edward knew this and slowly laid himself on top of me. Keeping his weight on his arms that were placed at the side of my head just like old times.

"Bella please open your eyes love." My dead heart swelled at the old nickname. I slowly lazily opened my eyes and was met by those topaz eyes that I knew to well.

"That's better." He sighed, and carefully stroked his hand down my cheek. I moaned in bliss and this tipped Edward over the edge. His lips were on mine in an instant, filled with passion, desire, and lust and wanting. The worst thing was that I was responding my fingers slowly wound themselves through his gorgeous bronze hair, I tugged playfully and heard him growl which caused me to moan in pleasure I could slowly feel myself being lost and couldn't bare the thought of losing him again. Maybe the game was a bad idea. Edward removed his lips from mine and began moving them down my neck, biting and sucking in the process. I was moaning more and more, he moved his lips up to my ears, whilst moving his hands all over my body. He nipped my ear and I let out a yelp of pleasure, I thrust my hips and his responded instantly, this drove me mad I flipped us over so I was on top of him

I brought his lips back to mine, and then slowly moved to his ear, "The game started." I whispered he stopped moaning instantly and I pulled up before making the ground open. Edward looked shocked and in pain, I smirked before pushing him down the hole but he gripped onto the ledge.

"Bella why?" He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Because Edward the games began and once it's started it has to end, but don't worry baby the others will be joining you soon." I said evilly before removing his fingers from the edge and letting him fall. He would get hurt and he should be safe at least there are animals down there huh?

Well one down only eight more to go.

Okay I'll admit that I did feel a little guilty for leading him on like that but it was the only way and it did make it that little harder but like I said once the games started it has to finish.

I heard clapping behind me so I turned to see Damon, looking all hot and seductive knob. "Well done Bella, I have to say that was quite a show I must say." I felt a slight panic what if he saw Katherine damn. Play it cool.

"Urgh, Damon you are stupid, what if he had seen you, anyway how much of that did you see?" I asked hands on my hips, he could never resist this pose. I internally laughed. He was instantly in front of me with his hand gripping me tightly to him.

"Enough to see that, you still have that weak point by your ear, I must say if you had let it go on any longer I would have had to intervene Bella." He hissed in my ear causing shivers down my spine, of course he noticed and started kissing my neck. Winding my hair round his neck I felt him moan against my skin. He slowly, teasingly brought his lips to mine and I responded instantly gently thrusting my hips against his, we moaned in sink causing his sweet breath to fill my senses driving me over the edge I felt his fangs starting to come out. **Yes in this story Damon had fangs because he is an old vampire and they have fangs anyways. **I knew what I had to do, I slowly pushed him to the ground and sitting on top of him never breaking the kiss I started to flick my tongue over his fangs causing him to hiss in pleasure I moaned at that before wrapping my lips over one of his fangs and slowly sucking the fang feeling some venom slide down my throat I moaned once again. Damon however was in to much pleasure to even notice his hands were roaming all over my body leaving a tingle where ever they stopped. Boy had I missed this his hips were still grinding mine but with a much greater desperation I giggled and pulled away causing him to growl roll me over and started attacking my ears I groaned out in pleasure, stupid fucker. He started nibbling and sucking my ear. "Damon," I gasped out, he hissed out hearing me say his name always did that to him. Somehow his shirt and mine had come off at some point. But I didn't care at all. I rolled him over again just as he was about to roll over again so that I was underneath him I created the same hole that Edward went through so that Damon rolled into it himself. I stood up and chucked his top in for him. I wasn't completely evil.

"I sorted myself out and made my way out of the woods. Well 2 down 7 to go, Alice and Emmett were going to be easy same with Carlisle and Esme but Jasper and Rosalie were going to be the worst. Oh and not forgetting Victoria but I suppose I could get Kat to do that part for me. I knew everyone was going to be super pissed at me but I didn't care they needed this. I needed this.

I made my way back to my house and was instantly wrapped in a hug by Vic.

"Hey how are you?" she asked, yep Vic was going to be the hardest to send down but hopefully she would understand and love for it in the end because someone is down there that I know personally loves her.

"Hey to you to," I smiled, "Yeah I'm good just been practising, you know." She pulled back and nodded her head with a knowing smile on her face.

"Good, now come on sit down Bella," She said dragging me to the sofa, " hey have you seen Damon he disappeared earlier not long after you saying he was going hunting but I didn't see him again?" Shit I hated lying to her.

"Yeah I saw him but he said that he had to go something had come up but he would be back in time for the game to start." I shrugged. Please believe it please I begged.

"Oh okay, at least he's coming back, oh yeah have you seen Edward to?" She asked, I gave her a sly smile and looked away.

"Nooo, you didn't did you?" She gasped I laughed and nodded. "OH MY LADY GAGA!" I burst out laughing even harder gripping my sides at that last comment.

"Yes Vic I did and it was pretty easy to be honest." I said when I finally regained my composure.

"Well, huh." She was left speechless.

"Okay while I let that sink in I think I'm going hunting, all that work has tired me out." She nodded and laughed to herself._ Weird girl_ I thought shaking my head as I went out side.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Vic yelled. I laughed and ran into the forest where I picked up the scent of some dears so I let instinct take over, and was full before you knew it. I sniffed the air and caught the scent of another vampire, I sniffed again and realised that the vampire was Jasper. I haven't had chance to thank him for what he did when I was,,, 'asleep' I guess I could do that now.

"Oh hey Bella, I thought I smelled another vampire." Jasper said, I turned around gave him a smile and replied, "Hey to you Jasper, why don't you sit I have something that I want to say to you."

Jasper was cautious he had every right to be, I could also sense that he was slightly worried I'm guessing about Edward not to worry and scared as well he didn't have to be scared of me I wouldn't hurt him but I'm not to sure about them.

I placed my hand on Jasper's hand and whispered, "Jasper I wanted to thank you for what you did for me when I was um, ill I guess you could say," He tried to say something but I held my hand up to hush him, "no don't Jasper I have to say this, and I wanted to say sorry for how I have been acting lately I know its uncalled for but I just need to let it out of my system, do you know what I mean?" I looked him directly in the eye.

"Yeah I know what you mean I guess, I know how you felt when you first saw us yeah you kept a brave face but I could feel the pain that you were going through as for the letting it out part, that's fine could you just not hurt anyone please," Jasper pleaded with me.

"Of course I won't Jasper how could you think that, I know I'm not the same as before the change but I'm not that evil. How could you even think that?" I asked

"I don't I'm just sayin' try not to, and since we're having this big moment, I'm so sorry for attacking you all those years ago. I swear I didn't mean it, I have control now I swear I do after you I couldn't risk it again knowing that I was the reason that my family was tearing apart and for that I'm so so sorry can you find it in your heart to forgive me Bella." He looked at me with pleading eyes; I gave him a bone crushing hug as I felt my ears burn with tears that would never shed.

"Of course I forgive you Jasper I never blamed you in the first place Jasper, truly I never did. Also I'm sorry." I froze him to the ground and pulled back he looked at me shocked. "Say hi to Edward and Damon for me." I winked as the ground disappeared underneath Jasper and he fell into the game. 3 down 6 to go this were getting easier and easier.

**Well there you go guys I finally finished the chapter I have got a few twists hidden up my sleeves so prepared to get extremely frustrated maybe anyway review review review guy lets try and get 35-40 before I update next thanks :D **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. The shadow land

**Hey guys so here you go the next chapter enjoy :] **

**Ps I do not own twilight or vampire diaries,, but boy you gotta admit Damon is fine as! lol**

**Edward's POV **

As I watched Bella walk away after kissing Damon I felt like my whole world was breaking I couldn't believe it I was livid, I saw red I saw Jasper grimace from the feelings I was giving of my I couldn't help it and seeing Damon stood there with that cocky smile on his face I was seeing red. Jasper and Emmett had to hold me to the seat else I would have attacked Damon right there in front of everyone we were already attracting to much attention but I couldn't help it.

"Well would you look at that Edward, Bella wants me how does it feel huh? Well that's how bella felt all those years ago when you left her in the forest ALONE!" Damon hissed, Rosalie was losing her temper to now, no I think we all were

"Damon you better pissed of before I make your head a new edition to the hangings on my wall." Rosalie spat, Damon just laughed FUCKING BASTERD.

"Emmett she's a keeper a fine looking one at that but, babe threaten me again and Emmy here will be the first one out the game apish," he finished with a wink, Emmett growled so Alice held him down in his seat.

"Come on Day lets go and find Bella we can take care of these later on," Victoria laughed. How could bella hang with these people now did I really hurt her that bad, I want her no I need her back to hold and feel her in my arms.

"Okay Vic lets go, see you guys later." Damon laughed with that they walked out of the canteen. Emmett and Jasper let go of me while I just pinched the bridge of my nose. I think everyone was in a state of shock I just needed time to think.

Everyone was comforting each other so I got up from the table and made my way outside. I was hit with a cool breeze and calmed my nerves and my anger; I needed to see Bella when she was away from everyone so that no one would affect her. But first ill go to the meadow the one place where me and Bella always felt safe and at peace with each other. Before I knew I was running to the meadow.

I caught the scent of another vampire probably just passing through, but you know when you get the feeling that you're being watched? Yeah I was feeling like that. I neared the clearing and I knew who was there instantly I would reconise that scent anywhere, when finally reached the clearing I stood in the shadows and watched just as the sun came out and unravelled the most beautiful creature on earth. Bella, my Bella. She was breath taking I let out a low gasp and heard Bella whisper, "You can come over you know I don't bite. Much." I hesitated for a moment I didn't want Bella to lose it again, he remained still in the middle of the clearing, it got the better of me so I made my way over and sat cross legged next to her. She was stunning.

I don't know how long we sat there in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence so I slowly started to draw patterns on Bella's arm. As soon as my fingers touched her skin I felt the same finliar shock go through me and I smirked to myself. I began moving further and further up Bella's arm, a small smile graced her lips as she sighed and purred in happiness. This was all I needed and I gently placed myself on top on Bella with my arms at the side of Bella's head making sure I kept most of the weight on me, just like old times.

"Bella please open your eyes love." I begged, I missed staring into those wide beautiful eyes so they weren't that gorgeous chocolate brown but now they were a fantastic purple that stood out from a mile away. Slowly, lazily Bella opened her gorgeous eyes. "That's better." I sighed; I gently stroked her cheek still keeping the weight on my other arm. She moaned and that tipped me over the edge, my lips were attacking her in an instant I put everything I had into this kiss all of the lust, passion, desire and wanting. But the best thing was that Bella was responding, still continuing with the kiss Bella's hands found their way to my hair and gripped it tightly pulling on it playfully, which caused me to moan in pleasure I can't believe this is really happening maybe she does want me, maybe we can go back to how we used to be.

I moved my lips away from Bella's mouth and started trailing them down her neck biting and sucking in the process, she was moaning more and more, so I moved back up her neck to her ears, seeing if that same turn on point was there so I nipped her ear and she let out a yelp of pleasure. Oh yeah im back baby, she started thrusting her hips against mine and I responded instantly. I could tell this drove her over the edge because she flipped us over so that she was on top of me. HOT. She brought her lips back to mine and she made her way to my ears and whispered.

"The game started." My whole world stopped at those three words. She wouldn't she couldn't I looked deep into her eyes to see is there was any sort of joke hidden there but there wasn't. She meant it, this is all a game to her she isn't the same person that I once loved and adored.

The ground opened up next to me I could tell that Bella had done that, she really has gotten powerful but why. She smirked evilly before pushing into the hole. I quickly grabbed the edge.

"Bella why?" I pleaded.

"Because Edward the game had already begun the games began and once it's started it has to end, but don't worry baby the others will be joining you soon." She laughed menacingly before she began to peal away my fingers and let me fall.

Darkness that's all I could see I don't know how long I had been passed out for but I felt like crap now, all I remember was falling and falling I don't know how long for but then everything came to a stop and I crashed on the floor so I let the darkness consume me. I had never of known that vampires could pass out maybe they couldn't it was just a thing that happened when going down this hole. Wait a minute this must be the start of the game, right.

I heard movement all around me but I couldn't see a damn thing. Whispers were being echoed all around the room? Was it even a room? I had to get out of here, I tried to stand up but just fell down again._ I wouldn't try to move if I were you. _A voice hissed, "Who's there?" I yelled._ Hush now you wouldn't want them to hear you, they'll kill you with out blinking. _The voice giggled. It sounded like a young girl but what would I girl be doing down here.

"Please," I begged just come out, "I won't hurt you."

_Oh I know you wont because they'd hurt you first. _A small girl stepped out of the darkness. She was tiny, in a once white dress was now tattered and worn, covered in blood and mud. Her chocolate brown hair matted hiding her face, she was in bare foot her feet covered in mud as well.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned, I don't know how but I felt like I knew this girl from somewhere but how could that be? _It's not me you should be worrying about. It's you!_

"It's me what? Please I don't understand" I pleaded. The little girl took a step forward and lifted her cut up hand, her face still hidden._ Come with me. _She asked, I lifted my hand and placed it in hers, her hand gripped mine tightly, trying to crush the bones in my hand. I let out a scream of pain and she giggled. Suddenly she went flying through air back into the darkness and Damon was crouched down in front of me.

_Damon_. She giggled. _Aren't you a naughty boy now huh? _ Damon just hissed.

"Wouldn't you know it Bella." He hissed, I let out a gasp.

"That. Was. Bella." I whispered. Once again the little girl stepped out of the shadows and this time lifted her head. I gasped, it was her she still had those same beautiful chocolate eyes but looked about 10 years old maybe even younger but her face wasn't the same she looked dead and not in a vampire way.

"Get out of here now before, I send you there," Damon spat. Wait where was there, and why was Damon even here.

_Temper now Damon, looks like Bella has got something planned for all of us so we better all watch our backs dangerous things happen in places that are messed with. _And with that she giggled and left. I didn't understand anything that she had said in that last sentence.

10 seconds passed and Damon stood out of his crouch, ran his fingers through his hair and turned around to face me.

"Okay first rule. Do not follow anyone around here, if you want to live." He said, emotionlessly.

"Damon what are you doing here because im pretty damn sure this isn't just a check up visit." I hissed. He held up his hands and said, "Calm down now boy, it looks like our little bella has got a few tricks up her sleeves and is planning something big."

"That still doesn't explain anything." I replied.

"Okay truth be told I don't know, I thought me, Bella and Vic were working against you and possible Kat but who knows with that girl, she always playing these games." He laughed.

"Okay, so where are we." I asked still not confused, I mean look at that old bella this place wasn't normal at all.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Eddie," I growled, "calm down boy, I just thought it was obvious, we are in the shadow world, the game centre and here my dear friend is the start." He said calmly.

"The shadow land, what the fuck dude! Can't you get us out of here!" I yelled gripping his shirt.

"Edward I suggest that you get of me, if you want any help surviving here because that bella was the nicest thing here so don't, piss, me, of." I let go of his shirt, "That's better, and to answer you question no I cant get you out of here because its not my game so I cant I'm a player and a play is what I will do."

"Well that is just fucking brilliant." I yelled,

"Oh yeah and eddy another rule if you want to live, keep your voice down, else they'll find you."

I gulped a vampire scared was UN heard of, but I kept silent.

"Good boy." Damon mocked

"But why would bella do this?" I whispered.

"Don't you see Edward she said from the start that she would play a game, well to me she did that how we got where we were, she needs to find out the truth and that's what this games does, shows ones true desires, love and hate and trust me those together are a dangerous mix. She's getting us one by one, starting with the easiest, soon everyone will be here including Vic and we shall begin. But let me warn you, Bella doesn't choose how the game ends only the paths and players." Damon replied quietly. I remained silent, that meant everyone was going to be here also she was not only playing with peoples lives but their hearts to.

Suddenly their was a rumble and a faint scream. Damon laughed and said, "And she ticking of the list."

Some landed with a crash on the floor.

"Jasper!"

**Well there you go the shadow land; I should also say I do not own the shadow land it is based on the shadow land in 'the forbidden game' but just my version but still. Hope you liked it. Don't worry we will get back to psycho bella next chapter: D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. And they keep on falling

**Here you go the next chapter come on let's try and get past the 50 review mark please :] **

**Evil Bella: **_**vamp-gurl 101 you have to say it **_

**Vamp-gurl: You can't make me. :P **

**EBella: **_**If you don't say it I will make THEM make you say it.**_

**V-Gurl: I can make them disappear in any second so why would I be scared of them.**

**Damon: *sneaks up behind Bella* Boo **

**V-Gurl: Argh ! Damon WTF !**

**EBella: **_**Err Damon getting naughty now are we hee.**_

**Damon: Always have, always will be : ) **

**V-Gurl: wow big headed much **

**Damon: say it vamp-gurl**

**V-Gurl: nope **

**Damon: oh really, well would you like everyone to hear your secret**

**V-Gurl: *Glares* You. Wouldn't. Dare**

**Damon: Try me **

**V-Gurl: Fine, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. Happy?**

**Damon: Very **

**V-Gurl: *mutters* stupid cocky sexy ass vampire**

**Damon: I heard that! ENJOY :D **

Think Bella think, you already got 3 of them down there, and now there are only 6 more to go. Give or take Katherine. You are all probably thinking damn this bitch is psycho and all this shit but we all need this game, well me mainly but like I said before this game will help everyone while peoples hearts will be broken that can be mended by someone's true desire. I just need this I have been through to much to let it all go and fall apart now. I just need to know if Edward and I have a chance or whether Damon is the one that I need, I truly love them both but when your heads telling you one thing n your hearts saying another you know you cant trust either plus when you have Vic, Kat, Edward, Damon, Alice and everyone else saying different things your head goes into over drive and that's one of the main reasons that I decided to play the game, I hope this makes me sound less psycho, probably wont though.

Next to join the others I believe is Rosalie and Alice they should be easy enough I mean what's their one weakness. Shopping. Easy as pie, lets just hope that they forgive me for how I have been acting, well it should be easy because I have a very trusty shadow friend that knows how to tamper with Alice's visions so I can make her see that Edward and Jasper have gone on a 'Boys' weekend and see nothing about Emmett, Esme and Carlisle so fingers crossed I have nothing to worry about. So I'm making my way back from the forest after hunting again because making that gateway can take a hell of a lot out of you. I just hope and prey that no one gets hurt in the process, the thing I worry most about the Bella I'll go into more detail later on about her but she is the nicest thing down there but also the worst in so many ways. Damon however should be smart enough to know that after the first game anyways enough rambling and back to the plan if all goes well than, Esme and Carlisle are next to start.

After running for about a minute I reached the Cullen mansion, and as predicted Alice tackled me before I even reached the door.

"Oh bella of course I'll forgive you, not that I even blamed you in the first place."

I giggled, "Alice I really am sorry that whole game thing was just something I made up I never meant anything by it, and I'm just confused I guess."

Alice pulled, into a bear hug that would put Emmett to shame, "Bella don't worry about it I have explained everything to everyone and they all understand, now I think there's something that you want to ask me isn't there?" She smirked.

"Umm I don't know Alice I don't think there is, nope nothings coming up." I laughed, while Alice just glared. "I'm joking Alice would you like to go shopping with me?"

"Of course I will bella how could you think other wise. OMG this is going to be great I have seen this perfect outfit in this new shop in a vision that will look amazing on you." She squeaked. I swear I have never seen someone so happy about shopping in my life.

Alice dragged me inside the house, and I noted how quiet it was without Jasper and Edward, "Hey Alice, why is it so quiet in here?" I knew the answer though.

"Oh Jasper and Edward went on a boy weekend probably hunting and forgiving you know how they are." She laughed, so I played along oh Alice if only you knew.

"Emmett didn't go then?"

"Nope, he's out at the moment getting some new stuff for Rose," She laughed; I couldn't help but laugh along at that part.

"Hey Alice is Bella here yet?" Rosalie yelled, I laughed.

"Yeah Rose I'm down here so get your skinny ass down so we can all go shopping."

Suddenly I was tackled once again and landed flat on my arse.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry for how I acted all those years ago I didn't mean it really I didn't I was just jealous I guess."

"Rose its fine really I told Alice the same thing, the past is the past you cant change it, but now I want to say sorry about the whole game thing it was jut a lie to wind you all up, I guess I was pissed and confused." Rose got up and pulled me up with her.

"Bella its fine really I would have done the same thing trust me."

"Good," I smiled, "Now we have that settled lets go shopping." They all screamed out in happiness. Weird girls

"Come one, guys the shops should just be opening that means we have the whole day." Alice squealed shoving us out the door into the car, I swear that girl has some sort of mental disorder. A few hours later, when I finally saw him hiding in the shadows giving me the signal I knew it was time and at that point Alice had a vision of this 'new' shop and outfit.

When she finally snapped out of it, he disappeared and everything started for real, "OMG OMG OMG, I know where the shop is now come on; we have to get there quick before those outfits sell out."

Rose looked at me and mouthed, 'What is she on about?' I let out a quiet laugh and mouthed back, 'some new shop or something.' Her face suddenly lit up and she became nearly as excited as Alice, we won't be excited soon.

I created the illusion of the shop complete with outfits, shoes and what not, I'm not joking Alice and Rose screamed and ran into the shop maybe a little to fast earning weird looks from by standards.

When I finally reached the 'shop' Alice and Rose already had a pile of clothes in their hand were about to try on.

"Come on Bella, we have got some stuff for you." Alice squeaked

"Alice, Rose you've been in the shop for less than 5 minutes and you have already got half of the shop in your hands I swear to god that you all have some sort of mental disorder." I laughed, whilst they just glared at me. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Bella I thought you knew us by now." Rosalie sighed. We all broke out laughing and I swear if we were human we'd be bright red and clutching our sides in laughing pains. When we finally got our composer back I said, "Guys I think there's like some designer shoes and shit upstairs why don't you have a look while I look for." I never even got the finish the sentence before they had zoomed upstairs and fell right into the game.

I left the shop and made it all disappear, no humans would have been able to see the shop there, all they saw before were some crazy excited girls running into this man and hugging him, and don't you just love illusions? Next to go are Esme and Carlisle now this one will really hurt me to send there they are both to pure to go there but I will do everything in my power to make sure that those two remain the same and sane with minor damage, that sounds crazy I know but trust me I know what I am talking about, once again enough blabbing get on with the next plan. I wonder what everyone are doing right now down in the Shadow land, probably freaking out or they have probably killed each other by now well Damon and Edward or maybe they have worked together and something great has come out of it. Yeah right.

I ran to an edge of the forest where I knew no one, humans or vampire would pass and got out my cell phone. Thank god for acting lessons.

"Hello."

"Carlisle, oh my god you need to come quick I found something oh my god I don't know what to do." I cried out.

"Bella calm down and explain what's happened."

"I don't know what happened, I was hunting and I came across human scent of blood and I found this woman on the ground with her stomach bleeding but oh god she pregnant, I don't know what to do."

"Bella its alright I'll be there soon and ill bring Esme to take care of the Child it is alive right?"

"Yeah, she is alive but I don't think she'll last long and I don't dare hold her because I'm so cold, Carlisle what do I do?"

"Bella calm we're on our way so don't worry don't try and cover the baby with anything you have ill be there soon."

"Thanks Carlisle." With that I hung up. I must say I did a pretty good job there and now for the illusion, a woman that looks bloody torn up and almost dead, with a baby wrapped up in a cardigan with a tiny spot of blood on her cheek I must say I was very impressed with the illusion if I hadn't of known about the illusion I would of taken the baby home myself.

With in minutes Carlisle was there with all of his kit followed by a very worried looking Esme,

"Oh thank god your hear I just didn't know what to do." I sobbed, like I said before I'm good!

"Its fine Bella Carlisle is taking care of it, is this the little girl?" She asked picking the baby up in her arms, she truelly was born to be a mother.

"She;s a beatiuful little thing, I hope her mother makes it though." She whispered mostly to herself. I glanced at Carlisle he was born to be a doctor even though it didn't matter what he was doing to try and save the life of the human she would dissapper in about 30 seconds.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and they were gone and the hole was under them.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before they went under into the darkness. But not before I saw the shocked, understanding looks on their faces, now that ripped a hole into my chest big time, I hated to hurt them but how could they look so understanding at the same time, I would never understand that at all, I felt tears start to brim in my eyes but I knew they would never shed. Why did I have to be so fucked up? I didn't understand why I couldn't just move on like normal women. I guess I'll never be normal though, I was marked by the shadows and always will be I just hope that none of the Cullen's getting marked like I did.

2 more vampire left to go, that's if I want Vic to go in there I think she needs this as much as me but I'll let Katherine do that, it would tear me apart knowing that I sent her there again but she will thank us after though that much I can guarantee.

"Well look at this someone's upset that their second parents got sent into the shadows." I mocking voice said behind me, so close I felt her breath send shivers across my neck.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Katherine I thought you learned your lesson last time you messed with me." I laughed.

"Oh baby and I thought you learned that you wouldn't do anything to me if you wanted my help I mean who's going to send Vicky down there anyways because I'm pretty damn sure you won't." She taunted, I span round so that I was facing Kat and let out a low growl, and weird relationships grow in some weird places.

"Did I hit a raw nerve there Bella I'm so sorry." She laughed.

"You should be because I may need your help but whether you're in or out of the game, true desires can be revelled." I smirked

"Touché Bella you are getting good." We laughed, "Now come here and give me a hug." So I gave her a hug and we talked and whatever else we do, play fight mock each other blah blah. It wasn't until we caught the sent of another Vampire that Kat decided it was time for her to go with one last hug and tip she vanished into thin air leaving no scent behind. Bitch I so would love that power it would be amazing to just pop in and out of places within a second or two, Kat is also very sneaky whether that's from her power I don't know or a second power she has certain ideas that could get you out of any mess in any place.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Emmett shouting my name from behind the trees, I had to laugh he did sound like a lost puppy poor Emmett LOL.

"Emmett you idiot I'm over here." I yelled

"BELLA!" he screamed, and grabbed my in a great big bear hug, I laughed, "Err, Emmett can't breathe." I whispered.

He just laughed and placed me down back on the floor. "Silly Bella vampires don't need to breathe anyways how are you my little psycho sister." He teased as he ruffled my hair.

"Emmett don't do that." I whined, whist he just roared with laughter, "Glad I amuse you." I muttered. This made him crack up even more, grr the bully.

"Hey Emmett you want a play fight?" I asked once he had stopped laughing,

"Hell yeah now because, you littler than me I'll go easy on you okay."

"Dick"! I yelled

"Hey temper now Bella, anyway enough chatter, shall we begin."

"Oh we shall," I smirked; we took places about 20 meters away from each other when Emmett shouted. "Gladiator ready? READY, contester ready?" (Meaning me.)

"READY!" I yelled

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" That's when he started running towards me. When he was 5 meters away I created the hole and down he went. One more was left then the real game begun.

**Well guys there you go, I think then next chapter will be different POV's then I'll get onto the game BUT GUY PLEASE IT'S AT A TIE BETWEEN DAMON AND EDWARD THE POLL SO PLEASE VOTE AGAIN BECAUSE I STUCK !**

**Anyway you see this button down there**

**V**

**V**

**Yep that little Review button**

**V**

**V**

**Well spare 1 minute of your time and review **

**V**

**V**

**Don't forget the say who you want Bella to be with ! **

**: D **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	12. Change of plan

**Heyya guys sorry for the late update,, just been really busy with college stuff and that well here you go the next chapter.**

**PS. I do not own twilight **** The forbidden game **** or The vampire diaries :'( **

**Oh and I'm think of changing the name of the story to The forbidden twilight diaries OR The game do you think I should or jut leave it as it is ? : D **

Well that's it only one more person left to get into the game right? But I can't I've thinking about it for hours now sat in the same spot in the forest on the floor now covered in orange and brown leaves while the bitter cold air whips at my hair and face. But I feel nothing because I'm torn between my head and my heart on what to do with this Vic needs to go in as much as the others but then my heart is saying that Vic has been with you through thick and thin so why ruin that by sending her someplace that she doesn't need to be. But then when you look at the overview of the whole situation if she does go into the game there is a high chance that HE will sense that Vic's there and help try and protect her right? But what if he doesn't and Vic gets hurt or worst Killed then what would I do, there's about a 50/50 chance for both but I really can't take that chance. Vic is my sister; you don't hurt family members so why did I even think about trying to send her into the game in the first place. Oh god Kat is going to be sooo pissed at me and Vic bloody hell you just can't win these days! Grr

Right now that I have chosen my hearts path I need to find Kat and tell her that we can start the game now WITHOUT Vic. Yeah likes it's going to be that easy. Think Bella think if you were Kat where would you be staying? Well that's simple the Game house, der well that was simple. You see with every game you have a game house its basically the place where the creators hide out and watch giving help and hints if wanted, planning traps and so on and so fourth, so knowing Kat she's probably got the whole game planned out but I bet she doesn't know that she is included in the game not as bad as the others but there will be parts of the game where Kat will have to decide things for herself. Anyway think how do you get the game house without being seen by the game players, BELLA how could I forget about her that little devil I don't know if I have told you about her she's me in a sense but not completely.

Bella was made out of the darkness and shadows but took a part of my soul with her but flipped it around so the good is now bad. You are all thinking What The Fuck that makes no sense. And your right it doesn't make any sense but you could say she's my little sister, twin or whatever just completely evil to the core though she does seem like a poor little child never be fouled though she could kill 50 vampires at once and ALL of the monsters, demons, Shadows and THEM all love her I'm not even joking.

Back to the plan I created the hole into the shadows but not the same one that the others took one that leads a little the left that's where Bella likes the hide out. Taking a unnecessary breath I stepped into the hole falling through the air I was surrounded darkness the hole can make people not know which way is up or down but after years of practise I have managed to find a way to land on my feet instead of landing flat on my face and being KO'd. Thanks to Damon.

God I swear that tunnel/ hole gets longer and longer every time. _My my Bella this is a surprise what are you doing here? _Told you she would be here. Basically the place where she likes to hide is a forest just like the one in Forks but more dark and dangerous Bella though has managed to create a little hidey hole in the ground its actually quite nice and big, keeping in with the whole evil, dark and haunting theme of course. Bella was poking her head out of her hidey hole with a smirk plastered on her face. Her hair was all matted and hung aimlessly down her face, she was deathly pale and had dark bags under her eyes, and her chocolate eyes were the only thing that looked alive twinkling with an evil glint. "Does there have to be a reason maybe I just wanted to see my little me" Her eyes took a dark turn as she crawled out of her hidey hole, twisting and bending her body into un-natural positions in the process. Normally this would have freaked the living daylights out of anyone who saw it, but I however was use to it now. Now that she was out of the hole and stood up I could see that she was still in that same once white dress but now it was grey covered in mud and dry blood I'm guessing with a few rips and tares. Her skinny legs were bruised and cut up covered in mud and the same as her feet all in all she looked dead.

_Bella I know you remember I am part of_ _you, anyway I have seen all the people that you are putting into the game so don't give me that crap. _Shit she had seen them already great well that's fucking fantastic she's going to ruin it before it even starts, I was about to open my mouth to speak but she butted in first.

_Don't worry Bella I was about to get Edward but Damon butted in so everyone is safe don't worry about it. But I must say my sweet innocent charms really seemed get at Edward he was like putty in my hands._ She giggled she does that to a lit of people normally people get hurt of dead even before we're 20 minutes into the games because Bella takes them straight to THEM.

"You really haven't changed have you Bella? Anyway I need your help."

_Why would you need my help sis? _

"Because I need to get to the game house without them lot seeing me." Bella did the thing I knew she would and giggled.

_Well this isn't a slight that you see everyday is it Bella. Does it hurt having to ask for help huh?_

"Cut the crap, I need you to make me into you, so that I can get to the game house, without them lot knowing that I'm down here."

_Really I wouldn't have guessed that at all. _

I ran my hands through my hair. I was getting really pissed off right now and Bella was jut making it worst. You could tell that I was pissed because the shadows and demons were starting to gather round me and Bella and the sky turned an even darker shade of Black. When I was down in the shadow land when I lost it, the force was multiplied by 100 so things got extremely out of hand. I scared myself most of the time.

_Bella calm down because they'll come and if they do you know the Cullen's and that will be the first to go._ I took a deep calming breath and cooled down a little but I was still pissed.

_Good right I'll help but only because I wanna see how this game turns out._ I smiled, it normally took longer than this to help me and by that time they have come so it's a little too late. I stepped forward and placed my hands in hers, she mumbled a few words before biting my hand and hers, once she had bitten them she placed my hand and hers together so that the blood mixed and before I knew it I looked like her. The shadows that were gathered around us and buggered of by this point.

"Thanks Bella, I owe you one."

_I know you do but if you want the Cullen's and Damon mostly to believe that you are me you're going to have to speak like this and not out of your voice. _ I focused on my voice box closing so that my voice would transform into a whisper in the wind and finally it worked.

_Finally._

_Good Bella right I'm going but I'll be watching to see if everyone believes you once you're in the game house say the words and you'll be back to yourself okay._

And with that she was gone. Then I realised I could do whatever I wanted now I could really freak the Cullen's out Damon however wouldn't mind or care. That means I can do that thing that Bella did with her body twisting and bending it. Yes I've always wanted to do that I'm not even joking, that sounds really weird I know but hey what ya gonna do.

I made my way towards the start of the game but made sure that I stayed well in the shadows hey if I'm gonna scare them to death may as well listen to what their saying.

"Well this is just fantastic what are we going to do!" Rosalie yelled,

"Hey if you want to live then I suggest you keep your fucking voice down Blondie," Damon taunted, sooo Damon. With that Rosalie shut up, wow first time I have ever seen her speechless, Damon was sat against a tree flipping a coin, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper looked like they were in a deep conversation, Alice and Rosalie were huddled together, Alice looked like she was searching for the future as she had the blank look on her face. Good luck to her, her power is blocked down here that's the whole point of the game. NO CHEATERS! Emmett looked. Sad. And you never ever see Emmett like that okay now did make me feel a little bad. Edward, was lying down on the floor on his back just staring into space, his face showed no emotion but his eyebrows were pulled together like he was concentrating on something really hard.

"Damon what happens when the game starts?" Carlisle asked curiously,

"Well that all depends on what Bella's planned and that will change depending if Vic get sent down here as well but like I told Eddie over here once the game starts it can't stop." Damon still didn't stop flicking his coin; he does this a lot when he is bored.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT FUCKING COIN FLIPPING!" Emmett yelled, whoa mamma I have never seen Emmett lose it like this before. Well if this goes the way I think it will I can make the perfect entrance

"Emmett don't you dare try and tell me what to do," Damon's voice had turned deadly I even saw Jasper visibly shiver and not in a good way, but still Damon never once stopped with the coin. Emmett was shaking in anger I saw Rosalie try to get to him but Jasper stopped her, whispering something in her ear.

"DAMON THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT THAT WE ARE DOWN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU'VE FUCKING BEEN HERE BEFORE MANY TIMES FROM WHAT WE CAN ALL TELL, AND YET YOU JUST SIT THERE FLIPPING THAT FUCKING COIN! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?" Emmett screamed.

Damon stood up never once stopping the coin; I could tell that he was jut as pissed as Emmett so this was not good.

Damon+Pissed+Shadow Land=Disaster

"Tell me what to do one more time and I swear damn you will all suffer because you have no clue about what lucks in this place and I know everyone of them and trust me when I say they're always looking for a bit of fresh meat." He laughed evilly with that Damon smirk plastered on his face.

Emmett was about to charge at Damon full force but even before he could get 3 meters away Edward had tackled Emmett to the ground and was keeping him down. The Cullen's all seemed frozen to the stop however Damon had not even blinked in the whole situation. Cocky twat.

"Emmett you fool, we need Damon okay, and you are not helping by trying to fucking kill him so try that again and we are all dead so bloody well stop!" Edward hissed. Wow 2 cusses in one sentence his was pissed. This was my time to make my move.

I started shuffling in the trees so I was making noise. Everyone's head snapped up at once and for the first time Alice spoke well hissed is more like the word, "Oh great now you've all fucking done it why couldn't you all keep your fucking gobs shut!" W.O.W I have never heard Alice like this either, this should be a dangerous game. Well that fucking fantastic. Everyone remained quiet while Alice under her breath said, "Now you choose to shut up," I had to giggle at that, silly little Pixie. Edward took a sharp breath because he knew who it was. Well who he thought it was Damon remained the same.

With that I crawled out of the forest, twisting and bending my body into un-natural shaped and positions, The Cullen's looked shit scared even Jasper, Carlisle and DAMON looked freaked out, oh yeah Damon's never seen Bella do this before der!

Once I was well out of the trees I made my back bend back on its self ***you know in the last exorcism where the girl has her aback bent back, like that I mean.*** The girls all screamed, well the girls Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper as well. Huh guess they get freaked out easily. I straightened up out of the position but made sure that my hair was covering my face I didn't need the others to know. Yet. I giggled and whispered._ You should have seen your faces who knew vampires could get scared._

"Bella, haven't you learnt not to play games." Damon hissed. The rest of the Cullen's gasped not including Edward.

_Temper Damon, you know better than everyone that Bella and I love to play games. _Boy I was good at this, I lifted my head so that everyone could see my/ Bella's face.

"There is no way in hell that's Bella." Emmett whispered. I sat down crossed legged on the ground and waited for the next person to speak.

"That's not Bella, in a way she is but in a way she's not." Damon spoke.

_Err naughty naughty Damon Bella wont be happy you said we she now, there are things that need to remain a secret till the truth in the right moment can be revealed. _Damon was about to speak but Edward butted in.

"Why are you doing this?"

_I'm not doing anything _I got up off the ground and started walking around the Cullen's them watching every single move. Wimps. _It's Bella that's doing this there is always a lesson to be learnt in the shadows but the lesson isn't always wanted. Truths will be revealed, hates discovered, and desires become reality, as long as you follow the rule._

"What's the rule?" Esme timidly asked.

I giggled_ that's not for me to tell now. _With that I crawled back into the other side of the forest making sure that I bent my body back in the process, seeing everyone's shocked faces.

I finally made it to the game out, there was smoke coming out of the chimney now don't be fooled by this building it looks like a rotten, run down old shed but wait till you get inside, its like that tent in Harry Potter. There were guards at the door way, they were really gross these Zombies were but as soon as they saw me they opened the doors in an instant I was still as little Bella of course, but they feared us both as we had certain connections plus the fact I created this part of the shadow land may play a key part but you know. I gave the zombies a nod as I walked into the Game house.

Kat was in the main room where most of the planning accrues but there are about 14 rooms in this little shed and it is well presented all dark and gothic of course but it still looks beautiful. Kat still hadn't noticed me so I decided to sneak up behind her and whisper in her ear_ 1 2 Freddie's coming for you. _She jumped up 10 foot in the air and screamed for all its worth, I'm not joking while I was just sat there giggling like no tomorrow. Just then the zombies came running in, looking for the source of the terror but when they saw the scene they had a ghost of a smile on their rotted maggot filled faces and left the room.

Kat started growling like no tomorrow, and got down into a crouch, "You stupid bitch."

_Now now Katherine we wouldn't want to lose our temper would we._ I smirked.

"_Diabolus." _ I whispered, and before I knew it I was back in my own Bella body again. Kat gasped and pulled me into a hug.

"Hooker don't ever do that again else I won't be responsible for my actions," I laughed, "Anyways how did you do that?" Kat asked

"Well biatch I struck a deal with the deal herself and tad da here I am now."

Her mouth was in an 'O' shape as she knew what I was on about straight away.

"Well what you doing here I thought you were bringing Vic down here so that we could start with the game."

"Yeah Kat about that, I've been thinking and I don't want Vic involved with the game." I gushed out the sentence in one breath.

Kat laughed actually full on laughed, "That's a good one Bella for a minute I thought you were serious then," she looked at my face and her laughter died down, "you're not joking are you?" I shook my head.

"Why I thought you needed her in the game to, right that's what we agreed right so WHY ARE YOU CHANGING THE PLAN!" Kat was pissed this was not good.

"Kat this is my game so we follow MY rules and if you dare tell me what to do I swear to god you will suffer!" I growled.

"Fine you won't send her I'll have to do something about it myself." She smirked and with that she disappeared.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT now what do I fucking do, if she touches Vic then so help me I will tear her apart limb from limb and make it as painful as possible. Damn her jumper power, shit I bet she's with Vic right now shit shit shit what do I do, think Bella think. This is your game so you can get yourself out of here right of course you can think right. Wind, water and earth there the best things that's going to get me out of here and fast.

I ran outside to find that the Zombie's had gone they must have heard everything, they may be brainless but they know when to get the hell out of somewhere. I focused all my energy on those three powers creating an staircase going towards the ceiling, surrounded by water so that the others creatures and demons couldn't follow me out after. Success it had actually worked I stepped into the ladders and let the water carry me up faster than vampire speed, shit I hope I have enough time I need to warn Vic, damn clear your mind a bit you cant talk to her if your thoughts are all fucked up. That's it!_ Vic I need you to run Kats after you and she's pissed I'll explain later just find a place to hide!_

_Bella what are you on about you ain't making any sense what so-_ Her thoughts were cut of mid way. SHIT KAT HAD HER. I was close enough to the ground now so I opened up the ground and rushed out to the world and hated what I saw.

**OH NOOO WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO VIC WHAT ABOUT KAT. WHO WILL BELLA BE WITH WHAT EVIL BELLA GOT TO DO WITH THINGS.**

**Well I'll make you a deal review and I'll tell you.**

**I would also like to thanks Sarah for her amazing reviews on how she wants the story to go however I'm sorry to say that I WILL NOT kill off the Cullen's **

**V**

**V**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V **


	13. sorry an

Hey peeps sorry another authors note gotta be annoying right lol anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been really crazy but im in the process of writing the next chapter so don't worry it'll be on in a few days, next week at the most.

But hey if you guys are new to reading this story you can still review and it'll help me with some inspiration[: Thanks guys : ) !


	14. im sorry

**Heyya guys I know its been awhile that cos my laptop crashed and lost EVERYTHING but no worries I'm back :D hold the applause **

**I have an idea for another story so let me know what you think of it:**

**Bella and her twin sister Elena move to forks, but they aren't human they are twins but they are nothing alike, some would call them the voodoo twins but that's because they study the art of voodoo and black/white magic. Bella has pale skin, long brown hair and shocking blue eyes, she's also a demon, being claimed by Satan's son studying bad voodoo and black magic, Elena however is an angel and is with the archangel Michael studying good voodoo and white magic so what happens when they meet the Cullen's and Edward falls in love with Bella what will Satan's son do to prove that Bella is his. Soooo what do you think, YAY OR NAY :L let me know :D **

**PS I do not own twilight or Vampire Dairies or forbidden game *sigh* I WISH! **

_I was close enough to the ground now so I opened up the ground and rushed out to the world and hated what I saw._

Shit shit shit why me why me what did I do that was so bad in the world because now Kat now has Vic and knowing that psycho she will kill her no matter what. But the thing is Kat doesn't want the revenge or should I say need the revenge, wow this sucks balls big time anyways think Bella think how can I stop Kat from doing this oh I know I can't because she's a dick head, grrr life blows.

"Well well if it isn't Bella come to save the day." Katherine taunted from behind the trees, see that's the problem with Kat being able to teleport you are at a loss because you can't tell what move she'll use next and that is what scares me the most.

"Bella help me," Vic cried out, it broke my heart to hear my sisters voice like that, pained she had don't so much for me I cant let her go now, "Kat get out here now, I said Vic wasn't to be involved with this, it's MY game I control who is in and who is out!" I yelled out, I heard her childish giggles from behind me but hey when I turned around she wasn't there, that pissed me off and I made her hurt, like her brain was on fire, and she dropped oh boy did she drop like a little birdie now she was curled up on the floor screaming in agony.

"It's not nice is it Kat, being put through pain this is how I feel all the time when you fuck up my life but I stuck by you, all that time with Damon and Stefan I stuck by you and at the times I need you most you lose it and go on a rampage. WHERE IS VIC?" I screamed, releasing her brain from my grasp. Instantly she was on her feet staring at me like I was some sort of freak, suddenly Vic came falling through the trees and landed in Katerines arms where she had her in a death grip, hands around her neck. I gasped. Vic looked awful her hair was a tangled mess; she had venom gripping from her mouth and looked like she would break down if she was human.

Tears that would never shed formed in my eyes, as I saw her I couldn't help but gasp my sister was in pain and it was my entire fault, "Hey Bells," she whispered and gave me a sad pained smile, Kat smirked at the pain we were going through. _OMGod Vic I'm so sorry I never meant for you to get hurt like this if I could turn back time I would I swear damn can you forgive for what I have to do. _I silently pleaded that she would because I would never be able to forgive myself if she didn't _Bella I'm sorry it turned out this way I understand why you would have wanted me in the game in the first place but now just kill this bitch for me please._ I silently laughed, I saw Kat's face fall when she realised that we were speaking to each other through our minds.

"Look if you guys don't stop talking through your minds then I will kill you both slowly and painfully." Kat hissed through clenched teeth never lose losing grip on Vic's neck. I laughed evilly, now it was fucking personal, "Do it Kat," I said taking a step forward watching as she took a step back, "what you scared now Kat, you know why I didn't want to send Vic into the game in the game was because I had something planned but hey you'll never know now because your going to kill us, but let me have a few final words is that a deal?" I smirked, boy oh boy I was going to enjoy this big time. Katherine nodded but her trade mark smirk was plastered back on her face. "Good now we have that cleared up, and now I know that your going to kill me I think it's time to tell you the truth on why Stefan never ever loved you," She hissed and was visivbly shaking, ooh did I hit a rawr nerve shame NOT! "Anyway, he loved Elena didn't he never ever you, it was a lie when he did go out with you he did it because he felt sorry for you, but then when you set your eyes on Damon and dropped Stefan like a brick, he was hooking up with me, so all that time when you were telling me that he had rejected you, me, Elena, Stefan and damon were all laughing behind, your, back,"

Kat lost it and released Vic and sprung, I knew how to play Kat what made her tick so this was all part of the fun. Kat teleported all around me never landing on one space, trying to scare me I guess well tough shit bitch your not going to win this one are you. I made my move and turned invisible I could now sense every move Kat was making and pounced on her she screamed out in pain when I grabbed her hair and pulled back, we were basically going round in circles hitting, scrating but never once did I use my head burn power no no no that's not what this is about and anyway that doesn't feel as good as when you punch someone lets face it you can take your anger out that way!

Just as I was gaining the upper hand on Kat she teleported, I stood up and looked around but she was no where to be seen I turned to face Vic and said, "What a pussy." She just stood there frozen to the spot, "Vic whats wrong?" I took a step forward before I heard Vic yell, "BELLA LOOK OUT!" I turned around and that's when Kat bit me, it wouldn't have been so bad I suppose but she had got me in my neck and that sucker hurts when you get bit there, I screamed out in pain and dropped to my knees panting in pain, feeling venom pooling in my eyes.

"Well well well look who's on the floor screaming now huh? Does it hurt Bella, I bet it does you should have just let me take control you know that I always get what I want. No ifs. No buts'. No maybes." She laughed and started to make her way towards Victoria, who was still frozen to the spot because our bond had just shown her what pain I was going through, it doesn't do it all the time but when it does it can freeze a vamp easy, there was nothing I could do I was stuck on the ground unable to move, Vic was going to die.

That's when I heard the scream

Victoria was gripping onto the edge of a hole that leads to the darkest side of the shadow, a place so dark and cruel no vampire, zombie or goblin plus all the other monsters this is a place where no man should ever be sent, Kat was just stood there laughing and taunting Vic but and I couldn't do anything to help my sister at all, all I could do was sit here and watch never in a million years would I have thought that Katherine would have the power to do this to someone who has been there for her through thick and thin. I guess people change and power goes to their heads.

Vic had manged to get herself out of the hole while Kat was pacing around the hole, but Vic was to slow on her reactions because Kat had already seen her, and pounced once again the hole was changing sizes according to what Kat wanted it was like a game Kat was playing but one where no one can win whatever no matter what. Vic was just about to pounce onto Kat when she teleported behind her.

"VIC LOOK OUT!" I yelled, she turned and around to face Kat mid air about to take of Vic's head.

_I'm so sorry Vic, _I mentally called, just as she disappeared into my game, the game that had caused so much trouble and with no doubt will cause even more.

"Are you happy now Katherine? You got what you wanted she's in the game now, so why don't you do us all a favour and piss of and NEVER come back!" I whisper/yelled.

"Bella you know me to well don't you and to answer your question no I'm not happy because that BITCH, " I hissed at her calling my sister a bitch, "needed to get what was coming to her but no Bella had to march in a save the day, well kneel in." Never once did that sick bitchy smirk leave her face. You know when you just want to punch someone so hard so that they don't even know which way is up, yeah well I wanted to do this!

"Piss of Katherine, me and Vic were there when you needed us most and now because you didn't get what you want just like usual you have to ruin everybody else's lives in the process. Well do you want to know what I say to that? I'm gonna tell you anyways, its sick, stupid which means that the great Katherine has got her head stuck up her own arse again, Oh and just so you know you are no longer welcome in my game or in my life, see ya bitch!" And with my last remaining energy I made myself fall down the hole landing in the Game house leaving behind a shocked and pissed looking Victoria. I didn't think I could do that oh well!

All I remember was the house elf and my two zombies rushing in before I passed out.

**Damon's POV**

W.O.W this is sooo fucking boring how long does it take to round up the whole Cullen tribe? And trust me when I'm bored things tend to get nasty. ARGH just kill me now. I don't think I can take much more of The Cullen's stressing out going, 'oh why would Bella do this.' And 'the Bella I knew has changed so much I don't like it.' The one that pisses me of most, 'I hope I can make Bella mine again if she even forgives me after this game *sigh* my Bella.' OMG how sick is that it just makes me wanna grab that Cullen and kill him slowly and painfully. If he loved her as much as he says he does he never would have fucking left her you know what I'm saying?

My thought were interrupted my Rosalie shouting at the top of her voice, "Well this is just fantastic what are we going to do!" Argh fucking blonde bimbo. ***no offence to anyone who is blonde!***

"Hey if you want to live then I suggest you keep your fucking voice down Blondie," Damon taunted, sooo Damon. With that Rosalie shut up, wow first time I have ever seen her or made her speechless wow I think I should write this down in a record book or something. I was sat against a tree flipping a coin I do this quite a lot when I'm bored hey its better than the other stuff I do when bored so don't judge, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper looked like they were in a deep conversation, Alice and Rosalie were huddled together, Alice looked like she was searching for the future as she had a blank look on her face. Good luck to her, her power is blocked down here you can't play a game if you know the ending so that's why powers like that are blocked. NO CHEATERS! Emmett looked. Sad. Edward, was lying down on the floor on his back just staring into space, his face showed no emotion but his eyebrows were pulled together like he was concentrating on something really hard fucking dick headed prudy ***if that's even a word*** twat.

"Damon what happens when the game starts?" Carlisle asked curiously, not that I can blame him or anything I would be curious to know when I was going to die.

"Well that all depends on what Bella's planned and that will change depending if Vic get sent down here as well but like I told Eddie over here once the game starts it can't stop." I said causally like I do this everyday. Note the heavy sarcasm there, but never did I stop flicking my coin; see men can multitask.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT FUCKING COIN FLIPPING!" Emmett yelled, whoa take a chill pill bitch, I have never seen Emmett lose it like this before.

"Emmett don't you dare try and tell me what to do," I turned my voice deadly I even saw Jasper visibly shiver with my sudden mood change that is how piss I am, but still I never once stopped with the coin. Emmett was shaking in anger I saw Rosalie try to get to him but Jasper stopped her, whispering something in her ear.

"DAMON THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT THAT WE ARE DOWN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU'VE FUCKING BEEN HERE BEFORE MANY TIMES FROM WHAT WE CAN ALL TELL, AND YET YOU JUST SIT THERE FLIPPING THAT FUCKING COIN! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?" Emmett screamed. WHOA mamma someone call the police cos its going to get violent in here

I stood up from laying by the tree never once stopping the coin; I was just as pissed as Emmett in fact I was probably even more pissed so this was going to be very interesting well for me anyway.

"Tell me what to do one more time and I swear damn you will all suffer because you have no clue about what lucks in this place and I know everyone of them and trust me when I say they're always looking for a bit of fresh meat." I laughed evilly with the classic Damon smirk plastered on my face.

Emmett was about to charge at me full force but even before he could get 3 meters away Edward had tackled Emmett to the I had not even blinked in the whole situation but I must say that it did surprise me but hey I couldn't let them see that if Bella was here right now she would have said to me you cocky twat.

"Emmett you fool, we need Damon okay, and you are not helping by trying to fucking kill him so try that again and we are all dead so bloody well stop!" Edward hissed. Wow 2 cusses in one sentence what was the world coming to.

I heard shuffling in the trees and everyone's head snapped up at once and for the first time Alice spoke well hissed is more like the word, "Oh great now you've all fucking done it why couldn't you all keep your fucking gobs shut!" now I have never heard Alice get pissed like this before and I don't think Bella has said anything about Alice getting pissed, this should be a good and interesting game. Well that fucking fantastic who knows what's waiting there. Everyone remained quiet while Alice under her breath said, "Now you choose to shut up," I couldn't stop the smirk that came to my lips when Alice said that, silly little Pixie. I heard Edward take a sharp breath I'm guessing he thought it was his long lost love grr its gag worthy I swear damn, I however remained unfazed.

With that little Bella crawled out of the forest, twisting and bending her body into un-natural shapes and positions, The Cullen's looked shit scared even Jasper ha that's funny I did creped me out a lot but I wasn't going to let the others now hopefully no one noticed Carlisle looked freaked out to ha I'm not the only one wait Carlisle is a gay prude and I'm a badass not good, but to be fair I have never seen Bella do this before, EVER.

Once she was well out of the trees she made her back bend back on its self all the girls screamed, well the girls and Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper as well. Huh well I wasn't expecting that. Bella straightened up out of the position but made sure that her hair was covering her face she giggled and whispered._ You should have seen your faces who knew vampires could get scared. _Bitch if she tells anyone or thing about this I will whoop her ass big time.

"Bella, haven't you learnt not to play games." I hissed. The rest of the Cullen's gasped because they haven't met her yet boy they're in for a shock big time not including Edward though.

_Temper Damon, you know better than everyone that Bella and I love to play games. _Stupid taunting bitch why did she have to have some of Bella's soul in her, this is a warning to never let the real Bella to turn evil because this is how she would become. She lifted her head so that everyone could see younger Bella's face.

"There is no way in hell that's Bella." Emmett whispered. She sat down crossed legged on the ground and waited for the next person to speak.

"That's not Bella, in a way she is but in a way she's not." Damon spoke.

_Err naughty naughty Damon Bella wont be happy you said will she now, there are things that need to remain a secret till the truth in the right moment can be revealed. _Boy that was confusing I was about to speak but twatward got to it first.

"Why are you doing this?"

_I'm not doing anything! _she got up off the ground and started walking around the Cullen's them watching every single move. Wimps I thought to myself. _It's Bella that's doing this there is always a lesson to be learnt in the shadows but the lesson isn't always wanted. Truths will be revealed, hates discovered, and desires become reality, as long as you follow the rule._

"What's the rule?" Esme timidly asked.

She giggled_ that's not for me to tell now. _With that she crawled back into the other side of the forest making sure that she bent her body back in the process, just to see everyone's shocked and terrified faces.

It was silent for a while before I came out with the line, "Well that was interesting." All the Cullen's looked at me their faces partially translucent, I never thought I vampire could get any paler but boy was I wrong. Me being had to laugh I'm not joking you could have cut the tension in the room well area with a knife, this earned glares from everyone. Oh if looks could kill.

I have no clue how long the Cullen's just stood there for, it had honestly looked like they were all frozen to the spot never ever moving at some points I saw Edward cringe I guess their thoughts were a bit harsh ha. So I decided to make myself comfortable because we were going to be here for a while so I sat down with my back leaning against a tree and let my thoughts take over, I'm guessing after about 30 minutes or so the Cullen's had started moving again, OMG THEIR ALIVE jokes.

Edward was about to open his mouth to say something when two zombies came limping, running past, hey they maybe zombies but when they clear out of somewhere they are bloody fast, "hey where do you two think your going?" I shouted as quietly as possible, they stopped and turned round to face us.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" They gobbled; well I say that because you could just understand what they had said.

"It's a long but I'll sum it up with two words Bella's game." The zombies looked shocked because me and Bella may have been known it of had a little fling down here you could call us the king and queen but that's way wrong.

"Still don't understand sir." Zombie 1 answered,

"Trust me it doesn't matter now why are you running?" I was starting to get really impatient, tweedle dum and tweedle dee just looked at each other and remained silent.

"They were running from the game house, what's the game house?" Edward cut in, oh so that's where they came from, so that must mean Bella or Kat was here maybe we could get started soon then.

"How did you know that?" Oh crap Edward why didn't you just keep your gob shut.

"He just doesn't know how to keep his gob shut, now don't make me say it again why are you running," I hissed, "5, 4, 3, 2, On-" Tweedle dee cut me of suddenly and blurted

"Okay okay, umm we were running from the game house because Bella, we don't know which one it was either little Bella or other Bella, it started of as little Bella but then her a Katherine were talking no shouting about Victoria so we ran," Ha he just sang like a canary, boy do I love having power against the weak.

"You idiot why did you say that you know we are dead now well more than we already are she'll turn us over to them if we're not careful," Tweedle dum hissed, hey he is smart for a zombie.

"Okay you can go now and don't worry I wont turn you in bye." And with that they limped off into the darkness.

"Well that was interesting." Carlisle whispered, I laughed I keep forgetting that they have no idea what is in store for them now that they are in the shadow world,

"That's the understatement of the year, now Damon who's them that everyone is on about it seems that everyone is scared to death of them?" Edward asked.

"Now now Edward that will be revealed soon, its not my place to say but they are someone no man or creature want to face they don't spare anyone or anything for anyone no matter what." I tried to keep my voice as low as possible but this is a dangerous subject to get on no matter where you are or who your with. Everyone one shut up and sat down not speaking just stareing into space getting lost in thoughts.

Suddenly the ground above us opened up and down came a screaming Vic, she landed on her feet for pnce but boy was she pissed, "THAT FUCKING WHORE AFTER ALL WE DID FOR HER SHE CHOSES NOW TO GO OF HER HEAD AND TRY TO KILL ME BOY JUST WAIT TIL I GET OUT OF HERE I SWEAR TO GO THAT I WILL TEAR HER APART LIMB FROM LIMB BUT SAVE HER EYES TIL LAST SO THAT SHE CAN WATCH THE WHOLE THING GRRRRR!" Oh god do I even ask,

"Vic you need to keep your voice down." I used my gentle voice for this because she was in a state and no doubt she will end up drawing attention to herself. I got up of the floor and pulled her into a hug, The Cullen's were now of the floor and on their feet. Vic was dry sobbing in my arms and all I could do was hush her to calm down.

"I'm so sorry Vikky."

**Well here you go my new chapter I know it took ages I did actually write the chapter but then my computer crashed and lost my chapter so I had to write it again so here you go review please im begging ang don't forget to say what you think of my new story idea :D **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Its my fault

**Heyya guys I know I haven't wrote anything in a while and I'm sorry about that just had no ideas for the game but hopefully the ideas will start coming to me the more I write so enough from me ENJOY! :D **

_**P.s. Characters do not belong to me but the plot does! **_

"_Vic you need to keep your voice down." I used my gentle voice for this because she was in a state and no doubt she will end up drawing attention to herself. I got up of the floor and pulled her into a hug, The Cullen's were now of the floor and on their feet. Vic was dry sobbing in my arms and all I could do was hush her to calm down. _

"_I'm so sorry Vicky."_

**B POV**

I awoke when I felt freezing cold water being splashed over my face, boy did that piss me off I jumped off the sofa and crouched down while a violent snarl ripped through my chest, but that stopped when I saw my little house elf shaking with fear next to the sofa, I stood out of my crouch and walked over to him, he never wanted a name well he might have had a name but never ever told me so I respected that.

"I'm so sorry Bella I mean master I never meant to scare you it's just that you wouldn't wake up and I was scared I'm sor-"I cut him off by giving him a hug he stiffened in my arms but did return to hug, I pulled away to find a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you alright there buddy?" I asked struggling to stop the smile forming on my face

"Yes I'm fine you startled me are you feeling alright master you never hug me are you sure you not ill wait vampires don't get ill do they oh ill go and get you some blood." With that he turned and started to walk away, what a crazy elf I laughed quietly to myself before I shouted my zombie guards in, or as I like to call them tweedle dum and tweedle dee. They came bursting into the room and stood straight in front of me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Your alive miss!" (Normal writing tweedle dee _italics tweedle dum)_

"_Well of course she's alive vampire's cant die,"_

"Well say it ain't so that's really her then she's not dead!"

"_Told you she didn't die she's just sleeping well was"_

"Don't be dumb you know they can't sleep,"

"_Well derr they can that's why miss was on the sofa with her eyes closed and that's why the mini thing-"_

"Elf."

"_Yeah elf had to throw water over Miss Bella to get her to wake up."_

"Oh but-"

"Guys please shut up!" I couldn't take it anymore I love them and whilst I did find their conversations amusing I did have a hell of a lot of work to do that needed to be started right away. Anyway they stopped talking and faced me. "Good boys now how long were I out?" They just looked at each other then looked at me, with blank looks on their faces god how simple do you have to put things!

"How long was I asleep or dead whatever you think?" It was like a light bulb above their head lit up and they finally realised what I meant, dumb twats.

"Oh now that would be umm about err well…"

"_Well count the time that Elfie was getting the water and times that by…"_

"No it weren't that long were it?"

"_No say ain't so that would mean…"_

"Oh so it was about 15minutes that yous were sleeping."

"_Yep that sounds about right." _

15 minutes that wasn't as bad as I thought well I've got to go now, "Thanks boys you can go back to whatever you were doing now and don't forget that you've got to sort the house out okay" And with that I zoomed out of the house and was greeted with the so called nature of the shadow land, the trees were a burned black, leaves no longer graced their branches the trees whispered to one another causing an eerie feel to the shadows. Believe it or not the forest used to be full of life and bright and green but that never lasted now all the ground is covered in dead dry plants, leaves and whatever lurks beneath that. I made my way through the trees and stopped in the bushes about 5 meters away from the clearing for the games starting point when I heard,

"THAT FUCKING WHORE AFTER ALL WE DID FOR HER SHE CHOSES NOW TO GO OF HER HEAD AND TRY TO KILL ME BOY JUST WAIT TIL I GET OUT OF HERE I SWEAR TO GO THAT I WILL TEAR HER APART LIMB FROM LIMB BUT SAVE HER EYES TIL LAST SO THAT SHE CAN WATCH THE WHOLE THING GRRRRR!" Victoira was clearly pissed.

"Vic you need to keep your voice down." Damon was comforting Vicky and used his gentle voice he could be so sweet a times and this is made me love him but still every person has a dark side, Victoria was in a right state and no doubt she will end up drawing attention to herself and that could end badly for everyone. Damon got up of the floor and pulled her into a hug, The Cullen's were now of the floor and on their feet probably waiting for Vic to explain what happened nosy fuckers. Vic was dry sobbing in Damon's arms all he could do was hush her to try and calm her down. I couldn't stay quiet anymore so that's when I stepped out of the bushes and said,

"I'm so sorry Vicky."

Everyone's heads snapped up and looked in my direction, suddenly Vic was right in front of me and had me in a tight embrace and I couldn't keep the tears in any longer we were both sobbing in each others arms, I could feel the shocked stares from the Cullen's on us but I didn't care me and Vic nearly died up there and we needed each other right now, I felt someone else's arms wrap around us and I looked up to see Damon looking down at us with a sad smile on his face and hugged us we stood like that for about 5 minutes before Damon came out with, "Well its about time you both got down here because I was getting really bored and you guys know what happens when I get bored."

I broke out in a small fit of laughter and Vic joined in we broke apart from our embrace when I stopped laughing I looked at everyone and suddenly bitchella was back and ready for business ,

"Sup bitches, how you liking the shadow world so far?" I asked, Damon laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and said,

"Your having a laugh these guys were losing their minds and this is just the start of the game can you imagine what their going to be like once you actually start the game." I let out a small laugh and looked at Damon who had a all to knowing smile on his face, I turned back to face the Cullen's with a raised eyebrow and said,

"Guys if y'all are losing your minds now y'all are screwed basically, well not screwed because its not like your going to die or anything right well not unless any of you have got a death wish or something," I looked at Edward for the last part of the sentence and as much as I hated to say it he was still handsome his bronze hair was even more untamed than normal and he had a little bit of a wild look in his eyes but he was still just as beautiful as before.

"Bella I understand why you are doing this, but please can you make sure none of our family gets hurt I cant lose anymore children it'll kill me," Esme was going for the guilt trip clearly but I could see the pure worry and panic in her eyes, I shrugged off Damon's arm and walked over to Esme I held her hand and said,

"Esme I understand you and I need this, I will try as hard as I can to make sure that none of YOUR family members get killed, but like I've said from the start, Truths will be revealed, hates discovered and desires will become a reality." A few gasps came from several Cullen's I let go of Esme's hand and jumped onto the closest branch that was fairly high up but still in a clear view of the clearing.

It was Alice who spoke, "That's what little Bella said, wait a minute you two are part of each other you have the same soul right well parts of it." If they only knew I gave Damon a hard look before saying,

"Looks like some ones been sharing things that are suppose to remain unknown," thank god they didn't know though that it was me who was little Bella that could end badly well badly being the understatement of the year. "Look me and Bella are the same person just completely different kind off, lets just say that everyone has a version of Bella inside them just mine has been released from its cage." Carlisle and Jasper had a looks on their faces that said they knew exactly what I was talking about. Edward had not taken his eyes away from me the whole time that I was here.

"Bella, when are we starting because I need to get back home to forks?" Rosalie had a hint of desperation in her voice and Emmett put his arm around her waist, I remained in the tree and said, "That depends trust me the game will start very soon and you'll will be separated to take part in your own mini games but you will be brought together for different parts of the game, how long the game remains in motion however is up to you." I jumped down from the tree and land on the balls of my feet directly in front of Edward, I grabbed his hands feeling that all to familiar current travel through my body and placed his hands on my hips, a small smile formed on his lips and he pulled me closer towards him so that our bodies were touching, I must admit I do feel my control slowly slipping away, he moved his hands to take mine and place them around his neck never once taking away his gaze from mine and place his hand back on my hips, my hands slowly wound their way into his hair and I tugged gently on it Edward slowly started to move his face closer towards mine it was like we were the only two people in the world, I faintly heard Victoria in the background holding Damon back saying, "No Damon don't!" and Damon just growling in return, Edward had his eyes closed and I turned my head towards Victoria and Damon and gave them a wink in return, I saw Damon visibly relax, I turned my head back to Edward and our lips were about 2 inches apart, I pulled his head right back exposing his neck and whispered, "Let the games begin," With that I bit Edwards neck and let him drop.

There were growls coming from all of the Cullen's, I'm not joking you could hardly hear yourself think, Edward slowly disappeared from the clearing boy when he wakes up he's going to be in a bit of a shock *cue evil laugh* When Edward's body disappeared the Cullen's growls became ten times louder and they were about to pounce before I yelled, "OH WOULD YOU LOT SHUT UP FOR FUCKS SAKE EDWARD'S FINE HE'S JUST GONE TO HIS PART OF THE GAME !" well that shut them up.

"Well done Bella I must say you did have me worried a bit there," Damon clapped while I gave a bow,

"Trust me I saw you were about to blow the whole thing if it weren't for that wink! Dumbass."

"Umm Bella you did it too early because you did explain the rule" Victoria laughed. Well shit I guess I didn't think that one through.

"Well shit… Oh I know I'll get Bella to do it that could work." I feel a plan coming to mind now

"FOR GODS SAKE WHAT FUCKING RULES?" Emmett yelled, I turned round to face him and just stared at him, wow when he's done in this game he is going to be a changed man, Christ this is like the second time he has truly lost it, "Well done man you better hope that she ain't pissed of!" I heard Vic taunt. Emmett gulped and I just raised an eyebrow.

"Emmett please tell me you didn't just bloody yell at me," I said in a deadly calm voice. Suddenly Emmett grew some balls and decided to get cocky you could tell this by the look on his face, out the corner of my eye I saw Jasper and Alice shake their heads at Emmett basically telling him to keep his gob shut, but would that stop Emmett no of course not.

"Well what do you think belly?"

I crossed my arms across my chest and placed my weight on my right leg, the sky above us was turning a dark grey and the wind was picking up speed, "Emmett don't ever call me that again because it'll be your head on the line and also don't try and get cocky because down here it will not end well, if you try and pick a fight with the wrong thing then I can guarantee that it'll be you that comes of worst," Fear crept into Emmett's eyes not only was this a warning to him but to everyone here including Damon. Emmett was just about to comment probably some snide remark but I didn't give him time to reply because a bolt of electric blue lighting shot out of the sky and hit Emmett sending Emmett to his part of the game, Rosalie looked pissed.

"So then who's next?" I asked with my bad ass smirk plastered on my face. Rosalie started growling like no tomorrow and pounced her hand reached out ready to rip of my head Jasper was about to run and charge at Rosalie to stop her killing me but I froze his feet to the ground so he couldn't move a shocked look spread across his face before he whispered to himself, "That is bad-ass." Ha he has been spending way to much time with Emmett, I let Rosalie get about a meter away from me before I used my air power to create a tornado and whisk her the hell out of here, Damon and Victoria were laughing their heads of, while everyone else just looked shocked.

"Jaz you don't need to try and protect me I'm not a weak little human anymore,"

"Trust me I know, I guess old habits die hard huh," Jasper laughed quietly to his self while stealing a quick look at Alice who was currently sitting crossed legged on the floor, but the thing that worried Jasper was the fact that his wife had not moved in a while.

"Jasper she's fine don't worry she's trying to see the future but she can't down here that's part of the rules." He gave a quick nod and looked at his feet that were still frozen to the ground.

"Umm Bella could you?" Jasper said pointing down to his feet, I chuckled and replied "Sure thing Jasper," I created a fire ball in between my hands and threw it towards Jaspers feet, I could have done it without the fire ball but hell it was worth it to see Jasper's face how pure fear as this huge fireball charged towards him. It hit his feet and Jasper literally jumped about 10 foot in the air and I couldn't control my laughter anymore I dropped to the floor in a fit of giggles while Jasper just glared at me.

"Jaz- face- so- funny," That was all I managed to get out between the fit of giggles, even Esme and Carlisle were laughing.

"That wasn't fucking funny Bella I thought you were going to kill me." Jasper hissed crouching down I knew he was only playing but I couldn't stop laughing. Jasper pounced and landed on me tickling me in the process which made me laugh even more yes that's right vampire's are still ticklish well I am anyways.

"Okay. Okay I give!" I yelled to try and stop Jasper tickling me.

"Never! Well okay I will as long as you say Jasper is the greatest and is pure awesomeness." He smirked cockily.

"Okay Jasper is… a pure-"I was cut of by a loud screech noise that made everyone except from me cover their ears in agony.

"Okay Bella enough you've had your fun stop it." I hissed. She stopped the screeching but glared at me, _Why Bella that's no way to talk to yourself is it. _**(A/N I was tempted to end it here but no I'm not that mean : P) **Little Bella is a little bitch sometimes its hard to believe that we are the same person its just not right I mean I know I have a bit of a mean streak that runs through me but still its hard to believe that she is me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, bad habit from Edward, and growled, "What do you want?" Little Bella stepped out of the shadows lifted her head so that her hair no longer covered her face and smiled now it was a happy smile that lights up someone's face no this was a evil face that made her face look somewhat innocent but so dangerous at the same time I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. Everybody else was just the same Damon including. _Oh but Bella I'm here to help seen as though I helped you with- _I cut her of with a growl and she just smirked- _never mind then, where was I oh yes I'm going to help out and get Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper to each part of their game and because I'm willingly helping out here there is nothing you can do to stop me. _When little Bella mentioned each one of the remaining Cullen names a look of sheer fear passed through their eyes, I turned and looked at Damon and Vic and even they looked worried for the Cullen's.

I couldn't stop the violent snarl that ripped through my throat, Damon and Victoria came running up behind me and grabbed me to stop from attacking Bella, "No Bella this isn't apart of the fucking game you cant fucking do this I swear to god Bella you better not fucking touch them or else!" I screamed out, constantly struggling to get out of the iron grip cast around me, I was to angry to use my powers so it was pointless to try, _Oh but Bella that's where your wrong I can touch them and there is nothing you can do about it because if you kill me you damage yourself even more than you already have and plus they always agree with me isn't that right. _

"No Bella that's not right, because if they agree with you they agree with me, you stupid mother fucking tit wanking BITCH!"

Little Bella started to shake with anger I knew it would be a wise idea to stop talking but I couldn't I knew she was going to hurt the Cullen's and if she wanted to she could make me watch through our minds so there was no escape. _You are going to wish you never said that! _And with that never stopping looking at me she started to crawl backwards towards the Cullen's who were now shaking in fear as this cloud of black smoke came towards them from behind, I started to struggle even more now, I was shaking because I was that pissed I couldn't let this happen how could I have been so stupid to have let this happen even. The smoke finally reached the Cullen's and Bella panic and fear was radiating from them, there was nothing I could do, "I'm so sorry," I whispered, and with that they were gone and I stopped struggling.

**Well there you go guys lots of Drama don't you think! Anyways please review I need your reviews to tell me if you like the story and how you may want it to go, so lets try and get 70 reviews please. Next chapter Damon and Vic go to their part of the game, then it should be different POV's but yeah hope you liked it : D LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
